Contained
by PunkVampy
Summary: A trip to a theme park gone wrong. Gabriel accidently let his wings show in public on earth, and it caused trouble. Especially for his family. Soon enough he found himself, and his family, contained in a Scientist's lab. Large OC's involved.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey chaps, me again, this is something that's been knocking around in my head for sometime. Basically there's two **__**MAJOR**__** OC's in this. Jiah and Fervailia, nicknamed Feathers. Jiah is mentioned in Chapter 10 of Gabriel's Girl and Feathers is mentioned in Chapter 2 of Rubix Cube. Jiah is basically Balthazar's best friend, and Feathers is Gabriel's true love. This is centuries before Kali. Jiah and Feathers are brother and sister. Warning: Child abuse, sci-fi freaky scientist people. (mainly in the next chapters.)**_

_**Please enjoy, I promise it will get more interesting in the next chapter!**_

_**Reviews are loved, every review…a lollipop to Gabriel (he's gunna need it) **_

_**Thankidoodles,**_

_**Punk :)**_

_**-PAGE BREAK-**_

Peace and Quiet. Gabriel loved it. He opened his eyes and smiled. The coolness of the bed sheets were comforting against his skin.

He yawned, and stretched a little. Running a hand through his sandy hair. He looked over to his right, and rolled onto his side. Feathers looked over at him sleepily, before smiling and placing her book down on her lap.  
"Morning Candy cane." She said, yawning a little herself. When he didn't answer her, she looked over, her face faltering a little when she saw how he was looking at her with a smile on his face, he was lying down, but was propped up slightly on his elbow, his chin resting on his hand.

Feathers knew that look. He was up to something.

"What is it? What's up?" She asked. Gabriel smiled, and rested his head back on the pillow, before closing his eyes. "The sky." Was all he answered with. Feathers rolled her eyes at his bad joke and lay down on her side, so she was facing him. "What was that look for?" She asked softly. Briefly looking over her shoulder when she heard her book slip off the bed and fall to the wooden floor. She looked back at him to see him smile again.  
"Nothin'…just thinking how lucky I am."

Feathers smiled and did an over dramatic swoon. "Oh, dear knight you flatter me." Gabriel laughed warmly at this, and kissed her nose. "True though."

The two shared a small smile.

"Do you love me?" he asked.  
"well…" Feathers teased. ",….I don't hate you."

"That makes me feel so much better." Gabriel dead panned but laughed all the same. He rested his head back on the pillow again, and closed his eyes.  
"You going back to sleep?" Feather's asked.

"No, I'm going to New Zealand." Gabriel remarked. Turning over and pulling the covers over him.  
"But we're taking the boys out." She reasoned.

"They can wait. I'm the eldest."

"Sod that!" He heard a voice shout. Balthazar's voice.

Gabriel looked over at them. Balthazar and Jiah were standing in the doorway, already dressed; both had extremely annoyed looks on their faces.

"I thought you said you were taking us to Adrenalin Island…" Balthazar pouted, folding his arms. Jiah did the same.

Feathers smiled at Gabriel. "I hate to say I told you so, but…I told you so."

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at her childishly, before looking back at the younger angels.

"Can't you two just wait a little while longer?"

Balthazar looked down. "But you promised, Gabe…"

Gabriel bit his lip. "Don't give me that, Balthazar."

He rarely said his brothers full name. Gabriel felt a pang of guilt when he saw Balthazar's shoulders slump in defeat. Jiah was looking quite sorry for himself too.

Finally, Gabriel gave in. "Fine. We'll go."  
The smile couldn't have spread across Balthazar's face quick enough. He hugged his elder brother tightly around the neck.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou! You're the best!"

Gabriel smirked and swung his brother from side to side.  
"I know."

….

"I want to go too!" Castiel whimpered.  
"You can't…you're not old enough" Gabriel soothed.

"Yeah, you have to be older than 14 to go to Adrenalin Island" Balthazar muttered.

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "A-Am I?"

"No, you're 3 and a half, numpty." Balthazar murmured hugging him gently.  
"You'll have fun with Anna..and you can play with Uriel, can't you?"

"I guess…"

"Hey, I'll tell you what, If me and Jiah win anything, I'll bring you back the prize."

Castiel grinned and jumped up and down excitedly, giggling madly and clapping his hands.

Feathers smiled over at Gabriel. Gabriel wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek gently. He buried his face in her hair and took in the scent of apples and lemons. That was what her satin red hair always smelt of. And Gabriel loved her for it.

She was looking particularly beautiful today.

She was in a gorgeous fifties style summers dress, deep red and patterned with little flowers. Her shoulders were covered with a short thin black cardigan. It was when he saw her like this that Gabriel realised how much he loved her.

She was just…perfect. And he didn't care what all the other angels thought.

He didn't know what he would do without her. It would probably end with him losing it completely. But that was never going to happen. He was always going to be there. And she was never going to get hurt. Not on his watch….Not while he was still breathing.

After they said their goodbyes to Castiel, and left him playing with Uriel and Rachel, the group walked through the streets of heaven, heading to the gates where they could gain access to earth.

Balthazar and Jiah were running ahead. Racing each other down the street. Gabriel shook his head.  
"Be careful you two!" he shouted after them. He held Feathers' hand and swung it back and forth with his own. Smiling at her from the corner of his eye.

"How long are we staying at this Adrenalin Island then? It all sounds a little bit much for me….maybe I should go back and get my book…." She said, glancing back over her shoulder.

"Oh come on, Sweetiepie, live a little! It'll be fun. Besides, like you said, I've been promising the boys this for a long long time."

"I suppose you're right." Feathers agreed, nodding. "It's just a theme park isn't it? What could possibly go wrong?"

Gabriel wrapped an arm around her waist and beamed down at her. He looked just as excited as the boys did.

"Exactly."

….

It had only been about a half hour and Gabriel was already feeling sick. Why oh why did Balthazar like to go on what claimed to be the worlds fastest rollercoaster so much?

Gabriel didn't mind the whole speed bit, it was the fact that it was _upside down_ 50% of the time. He felt like a hamster on the spinning wheel of ultimate _**doom.**_

"C'mon Gabriel, its only a ride!"

"You said that the last ten times!"  
Gabriel moaned, digging his feet in as Balthazar pulled him along.

Feathers smiled down at Jiah.  
"Are you not going on again?"  
Jiah shook his head, his blonde hair bouncing around slightly. "Nah, I feel a little sick."  
Feathers laughed, laughed warmly "It was all those donuts you ate."

"Hah! You think?" Jiah smiled warmly.

Both Angels looked up when they heard the excited shouts and screams from Balthazar and some humans as the roller coaster whizzed past.

Feathers laughed when her eyes fell on the sight of Gabriel as they shot past. His cheeks were already a deep shade of green.  
Jiah rolled his eyes. "If Gabriel throws up one more time…"

"He's not very good with the upside down rides is he?"

"Dude, he's thrown up 3 times already….ewwww!"

"What?"

"You kiss that mouth?"

Feathers flicked her younger brothers temple.  
"Shut Up, Jiah"

"I am never ever _ever_ setting foot on a roller coaster ever again." Gabriel wheezed as he slumped down onto the bench next to Feathers.  
"Did you have a nice time?" She asked.

"Shut it, Boo."

Gabriel felt sick, his head was spinning and his eyes were darting around unwillingly. He buried his head in his hands. "Balthazar, why did you make me go on that ride."

Balthazar shrugged. "Well Jiah doesn't feel well, and Feathers got sick when she went on the teacups…."

"Well congrats kid, I'm as sick as a pig." Gabriel muttered through his hands, his head was still lowered. Feathers frowned down at him. "You ok?"

"Friggin Peachy, Hun…."

Jiah rolled his eyes. "Please don't throw up."

Gabriel looked up to glare at the younger angel. "Don't worry I'll aim for you."

Feathers sighed. "When will you two grow up?" Balthazar laughed a little at this, and ran a hand through his short hair.

Everything went wrong when Gabriel sneezed. It was an abrupt one. But one that changed everything all the same. Like I said, Gabriel was feeling sick, and when angels feel sick they cant really control anything. So when Gabriel sneezed, his wings unfurled.

"….Whoops…" Gabriel babbled, staring at his viewable wings in shock. "Not good."

"Gabriel!..." Feathers hissed, and Gabriel could practically see the fear rising up in her eyes.

"Mommy, Mommy, look! That man has wings!"

Balthazar whirled, staring in horror when he saw that a group of people had been standing a few feet away from them, and they had seen Gabriel's transformation.

_Bollocks._

"I thought we were trying to blend in!" Feathers whimpered, standing up, Pulling Jiah close to her.  
"When have we ever bloody blended in?" Balthazar gaped, whimpering slightly when he saw the cameras come out…and then the cell phones.

Cell phones that would be calling the authorities. And Authorities meant sciencetists and experiments somewhere down the line. They had well and truly screwed up this time.

_Double bollocks. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I was a little cautious to post this story at first, as Feathers and Jiah are my own characters, I wasn't really sure they would be accepted, but, you guys haven't really mentioned anything bad about them so, thanks! Oooh, nearly forgot, this chapter has one little bit of Michael and Lucifer, and a mention of God!Chuck. (he will appear for a good few scenes in the next chapter…hope you awesome people don't mind)**_

FeathersMcStrange: Ah, Alice, my dear name twin! Thanks for the review! Oh, I know, It doesn't look very good does it? I love the random banters between Gabriel and Jiah too! And yes, he is very awesome! I am quite proud of what you and I have made of the little lightning spark.

Keacdragon : You did? Wow, great minds think alike! Just because I beat you to it doesn't mean you shouldn't write one! I'd be happy to read it! Thanks for the review!

KansasAngel94 : Awww, I'm flattered! Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

Nopride4531 : Thanks! I love Gabe and Balth too! They're amazing awesomeness! I will try not to be TOO mean to them, don't worry, all the horrible stuff is in the next chapter! XD thanks for the review!

_**-PAGE BREAK-**_

In about half an hour, the theme park had been evacuated, homeland security had been called, and Gabriel was feeling like a complete idiot. He looked over at Feathers, trying to ignore the screeching of wheels as vans and squad cars pulled up.  
"Sorry." He mumbled again for the gazillionth time. Feathers wasn't listening. She was pressed against the wall, holding Jiah close. Balthazar was holding onto his brother tightly. Wincing when some men got out of the cars, pointing guns and shouting things.  
"G-Gabriel…"

"Hush, Balthazar…"

"Someone get the Army on the phone!"

"Scott, get the tranquilizers ready!"

"tranquilizers?" Jiah whispered. "Fervailia…."

Feathers looked down at him. "Don't worry…we're going to get out of this."

"Gabriel I want to go home!" Balthazar whispered. "I want Daddy…"

"I know kid…hush now."

A man walked up to them slowly. He was in a lab coat, which obviously told Gabriel that he was a scientist of some sort. And, judging by the look of amazement on his face, they were going to be the new experiments.  
The man rubbed his hands together, and Balthazar gulped loudly, hiding his face in Gabriel's side. "D-do you think he's a mad scientist?"

Gabriel didn't answer that. He just pushed his little brother behind him. Making sure he was standing between the scientist and the others. Seeing as his wings were already in perfect view he didn't hesitate to spread his wings out threateningly. But, to Gabriel's sheer annoyance, the man just paused, and wrote something down on a notepad, muttering something about wing span to himself under his breath.

Gabriel felt his wing feathers bristle with anger. He had half a mind to punch the man, but froze when he saw the man pull out a gun.

"Gabriel!" Balthazar whimpered.

Three over men advanced behind the first. Every time they took a wary step forward, Gabriel took a step back. Dragging his little brother with him. Balthazar peeped out from Gabriel's side. Brown eyes widening when he saw a man walk straight up to him. The next thing Gabriel knew, Balthazar was being roughly yanked away from him.

"Gabe!" The fifteen year old shouted.  
Jiah ran forward "Balthers! Oi! Get off 'im! "

Gabriel grabbed his little brother and yanked him back, shouting a threatening "Back off!" to the man.

It all happened so quickly after that. A gun shot was sounded, and Gabriel heard Feathers scream. He whirled around.

_Those bastards better not have hurt her…_

But she was fine, she had one hand clamped over her mouth and she was staring at him in fear. That was when he noticed that he had a dart sticking in his neck. Grunting in pain, he pulled it out. He turned and glared back at the humans. Well, he tried to glare. It was a little hard when his vision was swimming and he had the sudden feeling that he was teetering over the edge of a cliff. And it was at that very moment that he became acquainted with the cement floor.

Balthazar watched his elder brother fall with wide eyes, he felt Feathers grab his arm and pull him back. For one horrible moment he thought his big brother was dead, but then he remembered the humans talking about tranquilizers. But either way, this wasn't good.

Not at all good.

…..

Lucifer looked up from his magazine on weapons when he heard Castiel totter into the room. The 28 year old sighed. "What do you want now?"

three year old Castiel looked up at his elder brother slowly.  
"When will Gabey and Feathers get back?"

"I don't know when _Gabriel _and _Fervailia_ will get back. Honestly child, you need to call people by their real names, not shortened ones or nicknames."

Castiel dipped his head. "Sowwy."

"Lucifer, do leave the boy alone. He's not the most confident speaker yet." Michael said, as he walked into the room. He stooped down and picked Castiel up, ruffling the cherubs hair. "Are you little one?" he asked, chucking the boy underneath the chin.

Castiel giggled loudly. Michael laughed a little too, before looking back at his other little brother. "What's the matter?"

"He's whining on about Gabriel and Fervailia. Something about them not being back. Where did they go anyway?"

Michael paused, frowning slightly and looking up at the clock on the wall. "They left this morning, I think they were taking Balthazar and Jiah out to some theme park of sorts….when were they meant to be back?"

When Lucifer didn't answer, Castiel did.

"Gabey said that they would be back by the time that Joshua watered all the flowers in Eden….he's watered them all five times now."

Michael froze, doing some quick math in his head. "…Eight…eight hours…They're eight hours late."

Lucifer, who wasn't particularly cool with Fervailia and Jiah living with them, rolled his eyes and looked up from his magazine again. "Michael, Gabriel and Fervailia are in love with each other, one of the cupids said so …they're probably out doing _something_."

Michael tutted at the comment his little brother came out with, but replied with "And what of Balthazar and Jiah?"

Lucifer slapped his magazine down on his knees and let out a little huff. "I don't know, do I? the little brats cause enough trouble here, they're probably running around that worthless lump of rock with all those hairless apes."

Castiel donned a confused look. The three year old even went as far as tilting his head and saying. "I like the humans…"

Lucifer made a disgusted noise and picked his magazine back up again.

"Michy?...the humans won't have hurt them would they?"

Michael sighed, and walked out of the room, carrying Castiel on his hip. He was heading for their fathers study; figuring that this was something their father should know about.

"No Castiel…of course they wouldn't have hurt them. I'm sure Gabriel and the others are perfectly fine."

….

"Gabriel wake up…please wake up…." Balthazar whispered shaking his brother lightly. "Please…"

Feathers looked around the glass room again. Not that there was much to look at. The scientists had injected them all with something, and when Feathers had regained consciousness, she had found that her wings were in perfect sight. As were Balthazar's and Jiah's. They were trapped in what appeared to be an extremely large glass box. That was what it felt like anyway. A few scientists had been tottering around for the past couple of hours. Clicking things into computers and laptops.

But there was one man that Feathers had her eye on. A tall, skinny man with a dark mop of hair and a harsh face. A man who all the other scientists appeared to respect…or was it fear? All she knew was that he went by the name of Kruger.

Gabriel's eyelids fluttered open. He let out a low little groan and held a hand to his head.  
"What the hell did I drink last night?"

And then it all came rushing back to him. He sat up like a rocket, chest rising and falling heavily. He looked around wildly, eyes searching for his family. He breathed out a loud sigh of relief when he laid eyes on them. "Balthazar!" He said between harsh breaths, as he pulled his brother to him.  
"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Balthazar whimpered, but Gabriel felt his little brothers wings shudder underneath his arm. Balthazar was anything _but_ fine. Gabriel looked over at Feathers, who was cuddling her own little brother close to her. "Y-You ok, babe?" He asked, smoothing his hand through Balthazar's short sandy hair.

"Yes, but what about you? You've been out for hours!"

"I'm fine, hun…You can't get rid of me that easily"

Jiah's eyes widened. "G-Gabriel….look!"

The older angel looked over at where the young angel of storms was pointing. A man had walked into the room. Feathers winced. Kruger.

A small weedy man with glassed the size of the moon walked up to him.  
"Sir, all the preparations are ready for the independent tests, just call on one of the men when you're ready and we'll take one of the subjects out."

Kruger nodded. "Good. On my word, yes?"

The smaller man nodded back and propped his glassed back up his nose. "On your word."

Gabriel scowled. He didn't like the look of this guy. He reminded him of Virgil. And Virgil ended up being a dick anyway you turned him. So Gabriel was thinking that this guy was no different.

Kruger studied the family in the containment cell. He found in amazing how the older male was so protective over the younger ones.  
_What peculiar creatures they are. _

Kruger bit down on the top of his pen. "Interesting…Very Interesting.." The other scientists looked back at the family.

"Let us go." Gabriel growled. Kruger blinked a few times in amazement. And some of the other humans started talking amongst themselves in shock. After a few moments Kruger jotted something down on a notepad. He turned to one of his workers. "They appear to have their own language."

"What?" Gabriel seethed. "Listen, buddy-" His voice was getting louder and louder.

"Gabriel…" Feathers said in a fearful voice. He looked over at her. She was pale and shaking, clutching Jiah in her arms. "Just let them do what they have to do." She whispered in a voice that only he could hear.

Balthazar's breath hitched slightly as he buried his face in Gabriel's shirt. Gabriel ran his fingers through his little brothers hair; his eyes never left Kruger.

The human spoke into an odd voice recording device.

"Subjects appear to be some sort of family or pack of some description…The oldest male subject appears to have some sort of …relationship, if you will; with the female subject. Perhaps the two of them are mates."

Some of the other humans exchanged glances when they saw Balthazar and Jiah gawp at each other and say, in disgusted tones:  
"eeeewww!"  
Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Kruger continued.

"The two younger male subjects appear to be close to the elders…perhaps they are the older subject's offspring…the injections I carried out are working, thus making my hypothesis correct. All four subject's wings have been unfurled to their full capacity and are completely viewable. Whether or not the subjects are, as my comrades predict, angels , is still a mystery to me at this exact moment."

Balthazar looked up at Gabriel.  
"W-well, at least we left Cassy at home."

Gabriel tucked Balthazar's head under his chin. "Yeah…at least there's that.

"I want to go home…I want Dad…"

"I know you do, Balthers…"

Balthazar closed his eyes, hoping that by doing this the whole nightmare would just stop. "Why are they hurting us?...what do they want?"

" I _don't know_ Balth…I don't know."

Kruger watched this with interest. He stroked his chin and muttered something to himself, before finally jotting down some words in a diary:

_Older male subject is definitely the dominant of the pack/family, if they are called as animals seem to have the same close proximity as our own human family. What amazes me is the fact that from a distance, they must look and behave like ordinary human beings. Obviously, as they were discovered in a theme park this point must be valid. _

_But I do wonder how they will react to the experiments. I have some normal run of the mill tests to carry out, but also the odd one or two that I have only come up with due to the subjects and their amazing wings. For example, how much force it would take to break them, and of course if they are actually __breakable__. But I think I shall have to start with one of the young ones. The older male is causing too much trouble at the moment. And the female may just be the same. But I'm sure we can handle one of the young males. _

As he finished jotting down the notes in his diary, Kruger waved one of the scientists over and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and approached to the reinforced glass containing cell.

Gabriel got to his feet, pulling Balthazar up with him. He backed up to the corner of the cell until he was next to Feathers and Jiah, who were also on their feet.  
"Can't you snap us out of here?" Feathers asked quietly, watching every move the man made.  
"I've tried. Believe me, but my powers aren't working."  
"So we're basically done for, then?" Feathers whispered.

"Yeah, pretty much…don't mean we aint gunna go down without a fight though."

"Gabriel!" Feathers shouted, Gabriel looked back over at the man, who was dragging Balthazar away.  
"You take your hands off him!" Gabriel shouted running forward. The man paused, again in amazement of the language of Enochian. That gave Balthazar enough time for Balthazar to kick him in the…..well….in the balls.

Balthazar folded his arms proudly when he watched the man crumple to the ground. "_That_ was for sedating my big brother." Balthazar then squared a kick right in the man's ribs, smiling again when he heard a sickening crack of bone and the man wheeze in pain.

"And that's for just being a bloody prick!"

Gabriel pulled the younger, British angel back. Even he was beaming with pride at how badass his little brother was being, Balthazar's actions had caused some more men to run into the room; Three of them ran straight for Jiah. But, five years of training to be soldiers had taught Balthazar and Jiah a few things about fighting. And in a few seconds, all three of the scientists were on the ground. Gabriel smiled. _That's ma boy._

But these scientists were stronger, quicker…they were back on their feet in seconds.

"The girl! Get the girl!" Kruger shouted.

The men did as they were told. Taking Feathers by complete surprise.  
"Feath look out!" Gabriel shouted, running forward, but snagging when two scientists caught him by the arms and pulled him back.

"Let her go!" Gabriel screamed, as he desperately tried to grab hold of Feathers hand. She was reaching forward too, desperately struggling against the men. Jiah wrenched forward in Balthazar's arms.  
" 'Valia!" he cried. He looked back at Balthazar. "Let me go! They're going to hurt her!"  
"Jiah you have to stay back….you have to…" Balthazar whispered, falling down as Jiah fell to his knees. "Fervailia! Gabriel, do something!" the boy screamed.

Gabriel pushed against the scientists. "Feathers!" She looked up, tears running rivers down her tanned cheeks. "Gabriel!"  
Gabriel gasped a little when he felt a sudden pain in his neck. Kruger injected the serum into the angels blood without a second thought. Feathers let out a little scream when she saw Gabriel fall onto the floor. She looked up at Jiah, who was on his knees, watching in dismay as his sister was taken away from them.  
"Jiah...stay where you are…"

" 'Vailia…" he sobbed. "Vailia please!"

But in no time she was gone. Taken from them. Jiah shook his head wildly. "Balth…they've got my sister. They've g-got my sister."

Balthazar didn't say anything to his best friend. All of a sudden he didn't feel like a hero anymore. He was shaking like a leaf and was as white as a sheet. Jiah pulled himself away, huddling in the corner with his knees brought up to his chest, and his head buried in his hands.

Balthazar dragged himself over to where Gabriel lay, unconscious. Balthazar shook his brother gently.  
"Gabriel?...G-Gabey?..."  
When he didn't wake up, Balthazar let out a little sob. "Gabriel wake up!...please wake up!" He crawled under his brothers arm, and buried his face in the side of the older angel's chest.  
"I want to go home."

Balthazar closed his eyes.

"I want to go home!"

_**Well, there's chapter two, ya'll. :) **_

_**Chapter three should be up soon! **_

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**_

_**Punk :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well I apologize in advance for my lack of updating, but after a long long time of planning, ladies and gents, I give you the next chapter of Contained! God!Chuck! **_

_**Keacdragon: thanks for the review! Here's the next instalment! ^_^**_

_**KansasAngel94: I know! I do feel a little bad about beating him up as such. Balthazar and Jiah are badass! They kick human but! Michael and Cas are gunna start this whole shebang! Lucifer's going to be there too! **_

_**Nopride4531: Again, NoPride, you flatter me ^_^ Thank you so much! I wouldn't be able to make the awesome OCs without all the amazing encouragement and reviews from people like you. Castiel is going to be in this chapter quite a lot! Can't gurantee anything good is going to happen to the little blue eyed squirt, but that's what makes me evil is it not?**_

_**FeathersMcStrange: Ah, Alice! Again you are awesome at leaving reviews! I'm quite bad at writing happy things, so I come out with depressing things like you're reading now!  
Balth is very badass when he wants to be! :3 thanks for the review, Thing One!**_

_**Thanks for all the Pepsi Max (British Slang for awesome) reviews, my fantastic people!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this!**_

Chuck looked up when he heard the door to his study open.  
"Michael…everything ok?"

Michael bowed his head as he entered, and shifted Castiel up on his hip. "Not quite, Father." Chuck got up from his seat and walked over to his eldest and youngest sons. Lightly tussling Castiel's thick, unkempt, black hair.  
"What seems to be the problem?"

"Gabriel and Fervailia took Balthazar and Jiah out to a theme park on earth today, and they were meant to be back eight hours ago…"

Chuck froze, he could feel his heart beating in his chest, hammering against his ribcage. The silence was so thick in the room that Michael could've cut it with a knife. Chuck slowly looked over at his son again.  
"A Theme Park? A place that the humans go for fun, correct?"

"I believe so."

"Well, maybe they are doing just that." Chuck said, taking a large sip out of a coffee cup. He didn't want Michael to know that he was only saying that to reassure himself that his fourth and fith born sons, and their friends, were safe.

Gabriel was the youngest of all the archangels. Michael, Lucifer were always so good with him. Raphael, on the other hand...

Chuck looked down and sighed. Raphael had left home as soon as he reached the human equivalent of a 25 year old . Raphael had never been the family type when he thought about it.

"Father, its been over eight hours!"

"I know Michael, be calm, you're scaring your brother." Chuck said in a level voice. Michael looked down at Castiel and hugged him tightly before looking back up at his Father. "I tried searching for his grace but I found nothing."

Chuck nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "this isn't good." Deciding on something, he looked back over at his sons.

"Michael go and get your brother, we're going to find them."

….

"I want Dad…" Balthazar said, as he blinked his aching eyes and attempted to swallow, his throat felt like cardboard.

Gabriel didn't answer. He was holding his brother tightly in his arms, even though the chains that the scientist had fastened to his wrists were excruciatingly tight; he feared that those sick bastards would take him away.

_Like they took my baby girl…._

Gabriel screwed his eyes shut tightly, as he the first few tears started to make an appearance under his eyelids.

"Oh…Feath…"

Balthazar looked up at his brother, and tugged on the older angel's sleeve. Gabriel looked down.

"Please don't cry, Gabriel…you're not supposed to cry."

"Why's that?" Gabriel asked, softly.

"Because you're my big brother. Me and Cassy have an excuse coz we're the youngest. Well, I don't really have an excuse to cry coz I'm fifteen but—"

Gabriel managed a narrow smile. "I know Balthazar. Hush…" Balthazar looked over at Jiah. The Angel Of Storms was huddled in the corner of the experiment cell. Gabriel looked over too, and let out a pained sigh. He scooted Balthazar off his lap. And then tugged agaisnt the chains angrily. Deciding that it was no use.

"Go and see to him."

"B-But…."

"Go and see to him." Gabriel said, a little more sternly.

Balthazar anxiously walked over to his friend's side. He sat down opposite him. " J, are you ok?"

"Leave me alone, B…" Jiah said through his hands.

"J…come on." Balthazar mumbled, scooting a little closer.

"I want my sister back, Balthers…."

"I know but—" Balthazar started.

"Seriously, B…leave me alone." Jiah briefly looked up at his friend, and Balthazar could see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Friggin _Peachy_, Balth"

Balthazar sighed and shifted back on his hands and legs until he was back next to Gabriel again. Gabriel managed to strain one hand over to lightly stroke his brother's hair.  
"Don't worry Balth, he'll be ok."

"Why did they chain you up, Gabriel?"

Gabriel sighed pitifully. "I dunno Balth…get some sleep its late."

"No bloody way in hell."

"Hey! Language!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Gabriel, I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm fifteen…I'm sixteen next decade…"

"Balth…come on it's 1 o'clock in the morning…fifteen or four you still need to sleep."

Balthazar opened his mouth to argue, but stopped. Gabriel had been through enough already. So he just nodded, and folded his arms over his thin sweater and shivered.

Gabriel exhaled wearily and gestured to his leg with his head. "C'mere Balthy." Balthazar shuffled over and rested his head in Gabriel's lap. Something he had been doing when he couldn't sleep right back to when he was Castiel's age.

"That's it Balth…go to sleep."

…

"Now don't you worry, darling, this is only going to hurt for a little bit." A scientist called Saxon said, as he walked over to where Feathers lay, strapped to a chair. Her wings were battered and bleeding, as was nearly every other part of her. Her hair was matted with blood, staining it an even darker red.

Saxon ran his fingers over her secondary feathers. Studying her entire left wing. "No, this won't hurt at all…not that that matters. You can't understand one word that I'm saying."

He didn't even hesitate. He gripped her wing and twisted it back in one harsh movement. Flinching back when he heard the snap of bone and Feathers' blood-boiling scream of pain. He waited until her screams had died down to blood gurgling coughs and soft sobs before he turned to Kruger.  
"The wings are unbelievably fragile."

Kruger tapped his chin in interest. "Hm. Which is strange as they have a rather impressive span."

"Should I try the other one,sir?"

"Yes, go right ahead."

"N-No….please…" Feathers' voice was trembling, and even after she had finished speaking, she continued to cough up more and more blood.

Saxon wasn't listening. He broke her second wing. These screams were louder, stronger. And more heartbreaking.

Kruger stepped forward so he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Saxon. "Use the injection."

For a brief moment, even Saxon looked shocked. "Sir…_the_ injection?"

"What else would I mean?"

"Sir you do realise that the subject could die from the Lethal Injection. I-It's pure Pancuronium Bromide…it will stop a humans heart….they use it in prisons!"

Kruger smiled, and it was such a smile that you would see on a murders face before he made the first move.  
"Who's to say that she is completely human?"

….

It was the sound of her screaming that woke Gabriel up. He wrenched forward in his chains.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He screamed. "NO! FEATH!" His shouts broke into sobs. "Fervailia!...

And that was when he realised.

Something that chilled his blood.

Something that made his heart ache.

There was some blood on the floor, right near where he was sitting. But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was….

Balthazar and Jiah were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"I said leave him alone!" Jiah screamed as the scientists dragged both him and his best friend down the corridor. Jiah tried to fight, but every single time he moved he received a punch or a shock from one of the buzzers. Normally it would take a lot to electrocute the angel of storms, and therefore lightning, but these humans seemed to have advanced quite a lot since he was last on the planet. But still he struggled and kicked. "Leave him alone! B!"

"J!" Balthazar shouted, fighting his own battle with three or four scientists. He could hear Gabriel shouting for them. And he shouted back, crying for his elder brother to come and make it all better. "Gabriel!"

"B…B you gotta calm down—ARGH!" Jiah winced as he was zapped again. He felt his knees buckle but he was hauled up by strong, unforgiving arms. "B calm down!...you gotta calm down!" Jiah said this, even though his voice was jittering up and down and up again as the tears threatened to make an appearance and the sick feeling in his chest intensified.

And that was when he saw her, his sister. She looked cold. She looked dead. And for a horrible moment, Jiah thought this to be true. She was being carried by Kruger, Her wings were bent and broken, her face was a deathly white but was stricken with blood and she just looked so…_not_ like his sister.

"F-F…Fervailia?" He said, in a voice that was quieter than a whisper. He shook his head wildly and strained agaisnt the scientists once more, not flinching once when he felt the electricity coursing through his veins. In fact he welcomed it. He felt like this was all his fault. He should have been there for her, He should have been there to protect her!

…He just should have been there.

He watched Kruger walk past them, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder, watching as the man carried his sister back to the containment cell where Gabriel was. Or atleast he hoped that was where he was taking her.

"No! Not in there! Don't take us in there! Jiah!"

Jiah looked back when he heard Balthazar's scream. They were being forced into the room where Kruger had just brought Feathers out of. And Balthazar didn't look very willing to go in.

"Balthers, its ok! I wont let them hurt you! I wont!"

Little did Jiah know…his best friend was thinking the same thing.

…

Gabriel looked up when he saw the door to the cell open. He watched as Kruger practically threw Feathers in and closed the door again. Air locking it tightly. For a second, Gabriel just stared. Stared at the motionless form of the love of his life. She wasn't breathing. Oh god…she wasn't breathing.

Kruger had finished with her. He had done what he needed to do. Got the data that he needed to harvest. And now he had discarded her like a broken toy. Because that was all he really saw them as.

"Feathers!..." Gabriel felt his throat rattle as the cry escaped his lips. He let his wrists hang low in his shackles. "Oh…Feathy…no…"

_My Baby girl…_

"Fervailia! Please! Don't be dead! This is all my fault! I said we should have just stayed at home didn't I? And now look whats happened. Balth and Jiah are gone..and you're….you're…NO!"

_No…_

He looked up suddenly when he heard a sound. A small sound, but a sound all the same, a cough.

Cough. Coughing ment she was breathing…and breathing meant she was…

"Feath?" He asked hopefully enough, leaning forward and wincing at the pain in his wrists from those damn shackles. "Baby?"

His prayers were answered when he saw her burst into tears. Although it pained his heart to see her like this deep down he was glad. Crying meant she was alive. ….ish.

"Feath! Fervailia! Hold on, it's okay. It'll all be okay. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. Please, hang on." Gabriel said, in a panicky, yet soothing voice. "I-It'll all be ok, don't you worry, babe…"

"It'll all be ok..."

…

Erik Kruger was fifteen years old. And if there was one thing that he hated in this world it was his Father's job. Not so much his Father. Only the job that he worked. The hours he slaved. The things he _did_. Erik hated it. And poor little Caleb didn't understand. Caleb was Erik's little brother. Only a sweet and naïve little four year old. A four year old who had a monster for a Father. But ofcourse, he didn't understand that. But Erik did.

Their mother, Freya, had left them after a row, sometime after Caleb was born. The argument had been, of course about their Father, Joel's, job. One thing had led to another and the next thing Erik knew his mother had packed a bag and left. Four years had passed since that incident. And every second of every minute of those four years Erik had wished that he had picked up Baby Caleb and had gone with her. Even if it did mean leaving Joel behind. When Erik thought about it, he realized that his Father wouldn't care. If there was no family there would be more time to work. More time to do horrifying experiments on innocent birds.

But he hadn't. He had stood there and had watched her go. She didn't even look back. And In a way that one moment had changed Erik Kruger. When his mother never looked back, he did. He looked back over his shoulder at the crib, where his little brother was sleeping. And from that second on; he was Caleb's equievalant of a Mother, a Father, A big brother and a best friend. And little Caleb loved him with all his heart. And Erik had loved him back.

But on this particular day, when he explained to the security guard that their Father was meant to pick them up from school and he hadnt turned up (again) and that they had nowhere else to go, Erik couldn't help thinking that maybe his Father _was_ a bad person.

" 'Rik?" Caleb asked. Ever since the little boy had learnt to speak, he had always had trouble pronouncing Erik's name.  
"yeah, Callie?" Callie. As girly as that sounded, that was his nickname for his little brother, and if you took him up about it he would punch you right in between the eyes. Likewise if you ever did anything to his little brother. Scratch that. If you ever did anything to his little brother you wouldn't live to see the next morning.

"is Daddy going to be hurting the birdies again?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't he be?" Erik asked, shifting his rucksack over his shoulder, and hoisting Caleb's green Power Ranger rucksack over the other.

Caleb shrugged. "Me no knows. My head hurts."

Erik frowned and looked down at his little brother as they walked across the gravel to where the lab was. "What do you mean it hurts, Callie?"

"Hurts." Caleb said, simple enough. Caleb wasn't the type of child that would make things up, so Erik was generally worried.  
He decided that he would sit down and look his little brother over when he got into the lab. He tapped in the code to gain accesses to the lab and pushed the door open, leading Caleb in by the hand.

What Erik saw that day changed his life forever.

Humans.

Dad had humans in the Containment cells. But they weren't humans…they were…they had wings. Erik just stood there, his blonde hair hanging low over his eyes, he brushed It out of the way with the side of his hand and just stared.

There was an older boy...was it really a boy? Slumped on the floor with his hands in chains. His head was hanging low, and his long golden brown hair was hanging low. Erik could see another figure. A girl with red hair as red as the blood the covered her body, curled up in a little ball on the floor. She was wearing a beautiful fifties style summers dress…but it was stained with blood. Making it have blotchy red blobs under the fabric.

"R-rik?" Caleb whimpered. Erik didn't move. He just stood there, mouth hanging open in a shocked expression. His Father had just got to an all new low.

Gabriel looked up slowly, the pain in his neck making it nearly unbearable. "You…Kid…" He said, looking at Erik.

Erik jumped a little. The stranger was speaking in a strange language. He didn't recognize it as anything human. He stepped back a little lifting Caleb up onto his hip. Eyes never leaving the other man. The man with wings.

"Kid..please…you have to stop them…they've got our little brothers…please…"

Erik took a shaky breath. "I-I'm sorry…I don't understand what you're saying."

The man sounded so needy…so desperate…so heartbroken.

"Please…" Gabriel tried again.

"I don't understand…"

Caleb wriggled in his brothers arms, and dropped to the floor. He walked up to the thick glass determinedly. Erik rushed forward and pulled him back. "Callie what are you doing?"

"He needs help! His little brother and his friend are in trouble!"

"Callie what are you talking about?"

"That's what he just said! Didn't you hear?"

"C-…Callie he's talking in a different language. You're four years old!" Suddenly, Erik started to think that maybe his little brother was the kind of kid that made things up.

"I'm four _and a __half_.  And he needs our help, ricky!"

Gabriel let out a painful little sigh. _Great, the only person that can understand me is a snot filled four ….__and a half_ _year old kid. Oh, how my heart fills with joy._  
Gabriel leant his head back against the thick glass of the cell.  
_Somebody please give me a candy bar….I feel like death warmed up._

Erik got on his knees and gently placed both hands on his little brothers shoulders. Waiting patiently for the little blonde boy to look at him. When both pairs of green eyes met, Erik spoke.  
"Callie, I want you to tell me the god honest truth when I ask you this…"

Caleb nodded.

Erik took a deep breath. _I cant believe I'm saying this._

"Do you understand what he's saying?"

…

"Yes…Yes…that does sound like a good test, sir. We have found out how durable the wings are, from the last subject. Quite breakable. But _bulletproof?_...now there's an interesting hypothesis."

Balthazar took in a shaky little gasp before looking over at his best friend in horror.  
"J-J-Jiah…."

Jiah strained against his captives once more. "Don't worry Balth…they aint gunna hurt you, remember?"

Balthazar nodded but still let out a terrified little yelp when the man tightened the straps on his legs and arms. "J…I want Gabe…"

"I know you do…" Jiah's eyes widened when he saw his friend watch in horror as Saxon pulled out a pistol from a drawer. "No…B…don't look at 'im…"

Jiah stepped forward, trying to go to his friends side, but grunted in anger when he was pulled back. "B…don't look at 'im…B…B no…BALTHAZAR!"

The gun was fired at point blank range, the bullet shredded the wing bone in one clean shot. Balthazar's scream could be heard all over the lab.

Erik jumped a little when he heard it, Caleb hid his face somewhere in his elder brother's side. Gabriel tugged at his chains weakly, before slamming his head back against the glass and letting out a strangled sob.  
"Balthy…."

Caleb looked up. "Balthy…he's your little brother isn't he?"

"Balthazar…yes…he is." Gabriel whispered, as another painful sob racked its way out. He felt the hot angry tears running rivers down his face…all he wanted to do was run up to his little brother, beat the holy flying shit out of the scientists and wrap his little brother, the love of his life, and the blonde haired angel of storms in his arms and never let any of them go.

Jiah couldn't take this anymore. He felt the anger building up in his blood as Saxon fired another bullet at point-blank into Balthazar's other wing. Balthazar's second cry of pain was quieter than the first, more like a cry more than a scream.

But either way that had been enough for Jiah. _Nobody_ hurt his best mate. Nobody

He could feel the electricity brewing in his grace, he could feel it crackling at his fingertips. Closing his eyes he gathered up all the electricity he could muster, and focused it on one thing.

The Angel Of Storms smiled.

_Saxon._

With an angry cry, Jiah forced his hands forward, thrusting 100000 volts into Saxon. Missing Kruger by an eyelash. The death screams of Arthur Saxon where the most disgusting, most pain filled screams that Kruger had ever heard. When Jiah had finally stopped funnelling electricity into the human, Kruger had been reduced to a pile of ash. The gun was resting on top.

_Nobody hurts my best friend. _

But little did Jiah know…

That was one of his worst mistakes yet.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Greetings earthlings! I'm back with more depressingness! CONFETTI IT'S A PARADE! Sorry. Couldn't resist. **_

_**Sorry for the lack of updates. It's been the mock tests for my GCSE's. I think you American Peeps call it Finals. Not sure. *realizing how suckish it is to be fourteen at the moment* Anyhoo…**_

_**FeathersMcStrange: Thanks Alice! I hate Kruger too. As weird as that sounds, seeing as I created him :/ Thanks for the review, Thing One!**_

_**Lucifersdaughter: For a start, Great pen name! :D And yes, The Scientists are extremely evil, but not to worry! The bastards will get whats coming to them!**_

_**Nopride4531: Ahh, Nopride, my dear awesome reviewer. Well done! You made the connection with Kruger's name. :D **_

_**KansasAngel94: Hey! For starters I love the new avatar you have! SAMMY! Thanks for the awesome review! You really think I'm good at writing Gabriel? Thanks! It really means a lot! I know, Feathers has been through a right hell hasn't she? Don't worry. Things are looking up in this chapter….Ish. I like Erik and Caleb too! **_

_**Keacdragon: Thanks! Every review I get is really inspiring!**_

_**I APOLOGIZE FOR HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS. I HAVE AN EXAM TOMORROW D:**_

_**Enjoy you guys!**_

_**-PAGE BREAK-**_

After a long time, Erik decided what he had to do. Obviously he couldn't let them out.

_They could be evil….Like in Gremlins. _Erik thought. With a slight nod of his head. With that said,He knew he had to get him out of those chains.  
"Stay here, Caleb. " He instructed, as he opened up a desk drawer and fished out an old key.

Being the bosses son sure did have its perks.

He cautiously walked up to the air locked door. "You won't attack me?" He asked. Looking at Gabriel warily. Gabriel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Erik tapped in the code to the door.

ECBA234

There was a low hiss as the door opened, like a bus putting on its breaks. Now that he was standing in the room, Erik could smell the stench of dried blood. He looked over at the girl. He could feel the heat radiating off her. He looked back at the man. To tell the truth, Erik was a little nervous about the fact that the man had wings. But nothing deserved to be chained up like that. Muttering a silent prayer, he unlocked the chains. As soon as he felt the chains fall from his wrists Gabriel rushed forward. Skidding to his knees.  
"Feath! Look at me!" He cried. "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry baby!"

Feathers looked up. She had a fever. A bad one to say the least. Gabriel lifted her up into his arms, cradling her close to her chest. Erik just watched, eyes wide.

"Hold on baby, hold on…"

"W-Where's Jiah?"

Gabriel just held her tighter, head bowed, eyes shedding tear after tear. "I-I'm getting them back."

"I promise"

"JIAH!"

Balthazar kicked and punched, trying to break free and run to his friend. Jiah promised he wouldn't let anything happen to him. That didn't mean Balthazar wasn't going to return the favour. "J!"

Balthazar couldn't see his best friend's eyes. All that was there were shining balls of light.  
"JIAH I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT!"

"Get the brat out of here!" Someone shouted, and Balthazar felt himself being roughly yanked away. "No! You don't understand! He can't use his power! He can't!"

Scientists were rushing around, trying to do things that quite frankly quadrupled the fear in his heart. "Stop it!"

Kruger angrily stomped forward. _If you want something done, do it yourself. _ He grabbed Balthazar by his already broken wing. Pulling it harshly he sent the young angel back peddling. He turned back and shouted at his workers. "GET THAT KID TO SOLITARY!"

Balthazar didn't see what happened after that. The pain in his wings was excruciating. The bullets had shattered both of his wing bones. Balthazar could tell this because he could feel the shards digging into his spine. Kruger dragged him down the corridor. Back to where Gabriel and Feathers were. Ignoring all of Balthazar's shouts for his best friend. If Kruger had been able to understand what the young angel was saying, he would know that Balthazar was calling him every name under the sun.

"I said let go of me you evil motherfu—"

"ERIK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Balthazar frowned, and tried to look around his shoulder painfully. _Who the hell…_

Gabriel looked up from where he was cradling his feverish soul mate. Erik Kruger had never looked so scared in his life. He whirled around and met his Fathers angry gaze. Joel Kruger had hit him before. And there was no saying that he wouldn't hit him again. Erik gasped a little when he saw what his Father was doing. He was dragging a boy, that looked to be about the same age as him, down to the containment cell. The boy had wings. Or at least he used to. They were in tatters. Gabriel felt sick as soon as his eyes fell on his little brother.

_Oh god…no…_

Erik rushed out of the cell. Not to get away from his Father, like most people would, but to run to his little brothers side. He lifted Caleb into his arms and held him protectively away from their Father. Something that no boy should ever do.

Kruger was furious. Erik could see that. In fact, he was pretty damn sure that if this were a cartoon, his Dad would have smoke coming out of his ears. Balthazar hissed in pain. "Arrgh! You bastard!"

Little Caleb's eyes widened. "Rik! He said a naughty word." Caleb whispered.

"Erik Anthony James Kruger, what the _fuck_ were you thinking!" Kruger screamed, throwing Balthazar into the cell and slamming the door shut behind him. Air locking it tightly.

He looked back at his eldest with a fire in his eyes.

"Well? Explain!"

"You're the one that needs to do the explaining , Dad! They're human!"

Kruger laughed. "Oh they're human are they? Do tell me, how many kids at your school have wings?"

Erik wasn't going to back down. Not this time.

"You're tearing them apart! They're a family Dad! Look at them!" Erik gestured to the angels in the cell. Gabriel was cradling both Balthazar and Feathers in his arms, with his wings covering them both like feathery blankets. The Archangel looked up, his eyes met with Erik.

_Poor Kid…_

_Poor Poor Kid._

Kruger didn't answer his son. Erik was furious. "Coz you would know anything about family." He spat. Staring his father down. "Name one time that you've done anything for us!"

Still no reply from Kruger.

"See? Exactly!" Erik yelled. "I don't blame Mom for leaving you!"

The hit was backhanded, and violent. Sending Erik crashing to the floor. Caleb went with him, and burst into tears.

Kruger stared down at his boys. Erik held the back of his hand up to his lip. It was bleeding.

Gabriel shook his head . "This is crazy." He looked down. "Aw…Balthy what have they done to you?"

"S-Shot my wings…"

Gabriel winced. "I'm so sorry little guy…this is all my fault."

"No it isn't. It's mine. If I hadn't made you go on the Roller coaster again, you wouldn't have felt sick…and we'd be back home now….they've got Jiah.." Balthazar whispered. Close to tears. "He used his power when they were hurting me."

"He _what?_" Gabriel squeaked, "Oh man…that's the last thing I need. The Angel Of Storms having a goddamn electricity overload."

"I'm sorry, Gabriel." Balthazar mumbled.

"Dammit Kid…you don't have to be sorry…"

"Do you like cars? I like cars."

Castiel wasn't sure how he had found the playground. Michael had left him there while Father, Lucifer and himself looked around. It was Castiel's first time on a playpark on earth. And he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. That is, until the little boy started talking to him. The boy had long brown gold hair, he was a little smaller than Castiel. "Yes." Was all Castiel answered with. He wasn't all too sure what a car was.

"How old are you?" The boy asked, cheerily enough. "I'm four!"

Castiel didn't know how to answer. He was 4 centuries old. But he guessed he could just go with 4.  
"I am of that same age." He said. Watching as the little boy climbed up the steps to the slide.

"You speak funny." He giggled. Castiel blinked. All the teachers said he spoke adequately. Perhaps things were different on earth.

"My Daddy's taking me to a baseball game today!" The boy beamed. "He says its because I've been good with the new baby."

Castiel nodded. And poked around in the sand pit with a flimsy plastic spade. He opened his mouth to talk about his family when the park gate opened. A man walked up to them. He was tall, with black hair and a kind face. Castiel could see a lady walking past, pushing a buggy.

The man looked down at his son and smiled. But frowned a little when he saw Castiel. He crouched down and looked at his little boy.  
"Who's this then?"

"I don't know his name yet, Daddy. He hasn't told me."

The man smiled. "Maybe he's a little shy. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The boy nodded and flashed Castiel a wide, gap filled smile.

"My name's Dean Winchester. What's yours?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once again, dear readers, I apologize for the length of this one! But there's only a week left of my mock exams so then there will be FREEDOM! And believe me, I shall revel in it :D e.g writing and in no means being sociable with anyone other that you lot :D**_

_**Lucifersdaughter: It was a bit of a fail wasn't it? Erik is awesome! I'm so proud of him, and yes, his father is a righteous dick.**_

_**ChevyImpala1967: For a start, AWESOME NAME! Dean would be proud! Thanks so much! Thanks for the favourite as well! **_

_**Keacdragon: Yup! The Winchesters are here! :D**_

_**FeathersMcStrange: Ah, Alice, dear name twin, I'm bad aren't I? :/ I need medical help…but I don't think that would be a good idea seeing as I am forever haunted by that one episode : Sam, Interrupted. Oh I have dreamed up a real good'n' Thing One…a real good'n'**_

_**KansasAngel94: Aw shucks! You and your awesome reviews! No problem! It rocks! Sammy forever! Exams right? They're crappydoodles. Perfectly written? You're too kind! You like Jiah? Oh, I'm glad! Y'know I got a few Balth and Jiah fics lingering in my documents, if you ever want one of them just drop me a PM :) Thanks once again for an awesome review!**_

_**Gabes-Girl-Forever- : Awesome name! Gabe rocks! You like Gabriel and Feathers? *hugs* Yup Dean is here! **_

_**NoPride4531: Erik as a punk? I can actually see this happening *strokes imaginary beard* YES! KRUGER WILL HAVE HELL TO PAY! (but mmmmmaaybe not in this chapter ) **_

"Feathers…baby please don't do that…" Gabriel whispered as he tried to calm her down. She had started having a fit a few minutes ago, and Gabriel had never been so scared in his life. Just seeing her in so much pain, convulsing and gasping…

What had they done to her?

Whatever they had done he didn't like it. And apparently, neither did her grace. He smoothed a hand back through her damp hair, brushing her fringe off her sweaty forehead.  
"Sssh…" He felt sick. His stomach was doing summersaults. He looked over at Balthazar. The younger angel was slumped against the wall, his wings hung limply at his sides, a pool of blood had been growing around the blonde boy for some time now.

"Kid…hold on…" Gabriel shouted. Balthazar turned his head and regarded his elder brother with wide, scared eyes. Gabriel smiled at him tightly. "'s gunna be ok, champ…you see…"

Balthazar closed his eyes.

_Dad…._

_I want Dad._

…_.._

"Get away from me!" Jiah screamed. Why wouldn't they leave him alone? He just wanted them to leave him alone!  
"Please!" His voice was on the verge of begging as he dragged himself into a corner and hid his face in his hands. He rocked back and forth, his whole form was shaking and he was muttering incoherent ramblings.

"Fervailia…." He sobbed, just wanting the pain to stop. "Fervailia!" He shouted for his sister again.

He whimpered when he heard the voices. Voices talking about what to do to him next…talking about what other tests they should run past him. When he had burnt that Saxon person to a crisp everything had…well…as Balthazar would put it:

Everything had gone tits up.

They had dragged him into a padded room and locked him in there. No windows, nothing. Just padding.

For the first few hours Jiah had screamed and shouted and had thrown lightning bolt after lighting bolt, thunder clap after thunder clap at every part of the room.

Young Angels were never meant to use their powers. Not until they had graduated from All Hallows High. Balthazar's power was like Gabriel's. Manipulating reality and confusing the holy hell out of people. Feathers, being a senior had already graduated. The Angel of Imagination could screw you up aswell. But that was only if you got on the wrong side of her. And you could never get on the wrong side of Feathers. She was just too…nice.

But Jiah?...Jiah was the Angel Of Storms. The older Angels, like Zachariah and Anna…they always kept a strong eye on him. Because he was dangerous. If he used his power prematurely…most of Heaven could suffer. Being a storm angel was more than just following in Raphael's footsteps…Because Jiah was a seraph of such an age(the third youngest in the entire of Heaven) his power had a few…flaws.

As for Castiel?…Well Cassy was always a little old. Even from the tender age of 4 centuries (years to you and me) . Castiel's power was moving things. The Little boy could stare at something… twist his hand, and make it do whatever he wanted. It would prove to be useful in the youngest angels later life.

Jiah felt more electricity corsing through his veins. How did he make it stop? He didn't know. All he could think about was his sister. How bad she had looked when he saw her…how pale she was…how shallow her breathing was…

No.

He couldn't think like that. Not when he was in some daft room.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Nails digging into his arm through his black jumper.

"Look at me, boy…"

Jiah looked up and violently pushed the person away. "I said leave me alone!" He screamed.

But the sad thing was….

There was no-one in the room with Jiah. There never had been. It was all in his head.

And that's why he should never have used his powers in the first place.

…

The four year old boy, who had revealed himself as Dean, was still waiting for an answer.

Castiel took a breath and began to say:

"My name's Casti—"

"Castiel! There you are!" Michael raced over, pausing only to lift the four year old up onto his hip. John got to his feet. Placing a hand atop of his eldest head. "Ah, you must be the boy's Father."

Michael watched Dean closely for a few seconds before awkwardly replying with  
"No..I'm his elder brother actually."

"I'm a big Brudder!" Dean giggled clapping his hands. Michael smiled.

_I know you are, child…believe me I know. A good one at that. Stubborn I must admit but…Great things will become of you Dean Winchester._

Michael thought these words with a smile. Castiel wriggled in his arms. "Michy! I ws' playn'!"

"Castiel, we have more pressing matters at hand…" Michael whispered kissing the top of his little brothers head. He couldn't help feeling awkward. Talking to a man who's younger self he was possessing….wasn't the best conversation starter in the world.

Just to make some conversation Michael decided on something.  
"Sorry to bother you, but do you know what the date is."

"Sure uh…November Second."

Michael froze.

The second of November….

He pushed his grace out a little…searching for the year. He didn't like what he found. 1983.

November Second 1983.

This was the night when it all started. This was the night that Dean and Sam Winchester's lives were turned around. John tilted his head to the side.

"You ok, pal?"

Michael shook himself out of his daze. "Yes…Yes I am adequate thankyou."

_Where's Lucifer?_

Michael looked around the play park quickly. His heart sank when he saw where his little brother was.

"How old is he?" Lucifer asked, sweetly enough as he looked down at the little baby in the woman's arms.

"He's just six months." She smiled, bouncing the baby on one knee. The little boy looked up at Lucifer and gurgled. Lucifer smiled. But it had some background to it…some hidden knowledge of what was to come.

"What's his name?"

Of course Lucifer knew his name. The whole of the garrison knew the childs name.

"Sam." Mary answered laughing sweetly when the baby burped loudly. She cuddled him close. "Oh, Sammy! You and that little tum tum of yours!"

Lucifer smiled once again. "You have a very sweet child, Miss. I hope you are proud of him."

"Oh I am..I'm proud of both of them" She grinned when her eldest son came crashing into her arms.  
"Mommy!" He giggled. The little boy looked down at the baby. "Sammy's awake! Daddy Sammy's awake!"

Lucifer took this as his moment to leave. He casually strolled back over to where Michael was standing with Castiel. After a few moments of Michael's intense stare Lucifer gave in. He held his arms out in a half shrug.  
"What?"

Michael closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten. "Lucifer we both know very well who that family was."

"The Winchesters." Lucifer said slyly. "Well done… what do you want? a medal?"

Michael glared at him and began to walk away. Lucifer rolled his eyes and muttered something about everyone being a critic.

"Michael…why cant I go back and play with that little human boy?"

"Castiel ,Gabriel and Balthazar are missing! Not to mention Jiah and Fervailia! There's no time for play, child."

"But that Dean boy…he seemed nice…"

"You will meet Dean Winchester again later."

"But when—"

"Later." Michael said, looking down at his little brother with a wise gaze.

Castiel looked down sadly.  
"Are we gunna gets Gabey and Balthy back?"

"Of course we are, child." Michael said, repositioning the boy in his arms. "Of course we are. Now…lets go and find Father."

…

Erik glared up at his Father from his spot on the floor. His lip had stopped bleeding a good few hours ago, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt like a complete and utter bitch. He wrapped his jacket around Caleb a little more. No-one had moved for hours. Erik was glaring holes into the back of Kruger's head. How he wound up with a father with so many awards for major dickery he didn't know.

Caleb shifted a little and opened up his brown eyes. He could hear Gabriel whispering to Feathers and Balthazar.

Gabriel had moved over a little and was letting Balthazar use his shoulder as a pillow once again. Feathers was still cradled to his chest. She was still hot and unconscious…but atleast she had stopped convulsing. Gabriel had resorted to just whispering random stories from when they were little. Anything to put his mind off that fact they were probably never gunna get out of here alive.

"You know, I remember when were kids…and we were running around the house at one of Dad's parties. And the cooks were plucking the geese for the dinner. And there was a tub full of feathers in the corner. And you knocked it over. And the feathers went everywhere, and the maids nearly whacked us one?" He laughed ever so slightly. "And you wonder why everyone calls you Feathers and not Fervailia." He kissed her forehead gently. His lips only just brushing against her skin.

"Please wake up, baby…don't leave me…" He bit back a sob and cradled her even closer. "Don't leave me."

There was a low thud. Gabriel looked over and he was almost sick at what he saw. He quickly placed Feathers down on the ground, making sure she was safe. He then skidded over to Balthazar.

"Balth…hey….hey…kid..kid!"

"Balthazar Novitas Jehovah you wake up right now!" Gabriel felt numb, and he still had that urge to throw up.

"Balthy!"

He felt for a pulse…he held his fingers near Balthazar's nose to feel for breath…

His worst fears had come true.

Balthazar wasn't breathing….


	7. Chapter 7

They walked in silence. Chuck was walking quickly, hands shoved into pockets, eyes glancing around the field quickly. He looked over his shoulder at his sons. This wasn't right. There was only three of them. There was meant to be five. Well, six really but Raphael wasn't missing. He was just a control freak.

Michael lifted Castiel into a piggy back and leant forward into the hill. Chuck had decided that there was no other way of finding them other than this. Finding the hightest point in the area and expanding his grace across the country. And, if he had to, the world.

Lucifer was walking alongside Michael. He had his arms folded and his head lowered. A few strands of his blonde hair fell over his eyes. He brushed them away with the back of his hand. He felt sick and he didn't know why. He just had this sinking feeling in his stomach and he didn't like it.

Something had happened. Something bad. He could feel Michael looking at him.

"Brother?" The eldest angel said softly, tilting his head. Lucifer looked up, for a few moments the brothers eyes locked; but Lucifer broke it by walking further ahead and muttering.

"We need to find them."

….

"Balthazar!" Gabriel's throat was sore from all the screaming. "Balthazar!" He bowed his head and sobbed silently. His shoulders jerking up and down violently as he cradled his little brothers cold body to his chest.  
"I'm so sorry…I should've stayed with you!" He cried. Rocking back and forth, his brother wrapped up in his arms. Gabriel had his lips pressed securely on his little brothers forehead. Eyes screwed shut, shedding tear after tear. "Kid….wake up…I'm sorry…"

Caleb wriggled out of his elder brothers arms. "Caleb, stay here!" Erik shouted, yanking his brother back.

"He's dead!" Caleb said in a fearful voice that was nearly a sob. Erik's head snapped up. He saw Gabriel cradling Balthazar in his arms. The dead fifteen year olds face was battered and bruised. Erik watched as Gabriel brushed his hand through Balthazar's blood matted hair. Apologizing over and over again and begging him to wake up.

Erik shook his head. His father had done this. His own father had given the order to start the experiments.

_They're more like torture. _

Erik hid his face in his hands. He remembered when his Dad was different. Before their mother left. He was happy. Work didn't mean a thing to him. He'd smile. And laugh. And tussle Erik's hair. And then it all went wrong. Kruger had left, to go out to the shop to get some more food, and when he came back he was just…different. He was the Kruger that Erik was looking up at now. The heartless monster of a father.

Kruger glared back down at his sons, before storming off down the corridor. Some of the scientists spoke to each other in hushed tones. Most of them were casting glances at the containment cell.

Feathers opened her eyes a little. Her stomach was cramping and her vision was swimming and she felt like crawling under a rock and never coming out. She tried to push herself up from her spot on the floor. Her limbs were like jelly. Her wrist went weak and she collapsed back onto the floor.

With a little whimper she wrapped her arms around her stomach. It was only at that point that she realised that Gabriel's green jacket was wrapped around her shoulders. She felt the fabric against her fingertips. She could hear him crying in the corner. A sudden wave of worry washed over the red-haired angel. Where was Jiah? Where was her little brother? Was Balthazar ok?

So many questions…so many unknown horrors. She wasn't even sure if she could keep her eyes open any longer. She had never been ill before. The worse things that young angels could get were mild fevers. Something told her that this wasn't mild.

She wanted to get up. If Gabriel needed her she wanted to be there for him. He was there for her. It wasn't fair if He was in such a state and she couldn't even get up.

She closed her eyes tightly.

_Why can't this just be over?_

….

"Hallo."

Jiah didn't even look up this time. He was sick and tired of people talking to him. It hadn't fully registered with him that no-one had even spoken to him in 5 hours. It was all in his head. Schizophrenia wasn't something that was generally associated with angels. But like I said before, if a young angel uses their grace power before they are fully prepared…awful things happen.

"Come on, mate…you can talk to me."

"Get stuffed." Jiah spat, his head never left his hands. There was silence for a few moments. And then the voice came again. "Is that anyway to treat me, J?"

Jiah recognized that voice. He slowly raised his head. His blue eyes widened.  
A boy was standing in front of him. He was tall, with an impish face. Jet black hair poked out from the edges of his backwards baseball cap. He was dressed in skinny pale blue jeans and a black t-shirt sporting the band logo of AEROSMITH in big red letters. On his feet were clunky doc martens.

Jiah leant forward. This couldn't be happening. He really had lost it. But he thought he would try it anyway.  
"…M-Miko?"

"Sup?"£

Jiah pointed a shaking finger at the other boy. "Y-You're dead."

Miko Risus Gaudium had been Balthazar and Jiah's best friend. The three of them had prank warred Heaven (with Gabriel's mentoring) on many occasions. Michael, Zachariah and all the other important angels were so close to banning them from setting foot outside of their houses. But then it all went wrong. The first Angelic War broke out. Rebel angels fighting against God. This is a good few decades (Millennia's in angel time) before Lucifer started to disagree with Michael.

Rebels had ambushed the school. And unfourtunatley Miko was one of the angels that didn't make it. His death had been a dark time for Jiah and Balthazar. They had both lost a best friend that night. But now…

"You've been dead for years…" Jiah shook his head in disbelief. Miko adjusted his cap and sat down next to his old friend. He grinned. Miko always had a certain grin. He would partly stick his tongue out through the gap between his upper incisors and his lower ones. Giving him a goofy look. Especially with that baseball cap that never seemed to leave his head.

"Well…..I got bored of bein' dead." He said. As if this sort of thing happened all the time. He nudged his friend on the shoulder. "So I came back."

Jiah, doubting his own sanity, just nodded. "Well…I guess its good to see a familiar face."

Miko did that grin again but with an added wink. He aimlessly looked around the padded cell. He nodded appreciatively. "Nice place ya got here…not too shabby."

Jiah managed a small, weakened smile. He had missed Miko. Miko slapped his thighs and hoisted himself to his feet. He regarded his friend. Jiah's lip was bleeding, and there was a cut on his face just above his eyebrow. It was oozing blood.

Miko folded his arms, tilting his head to the side comically. "Gee, J-man…which brick wall did you piss off?"

Jiah rolled his eyes and let out a little huff of laughter. "Human Scientists."

Miko nodded again. "Riiiiiight…and you're messin' with Dr. Frankenstein, why?" He questioned. Miko always gestured with his hands a lot. That was one of the first things you noticed about him.

"Long story." Jiah muttered. Resting his head back against the padded wall.

"Meh." Miko muttered taking his cap off and twirling it in his hands a few times before placing it back on his head. Backwards. Just the way he liked it. He was quiet for a few moments. Which surprised Jiah greatly.

"How's Balthazar?"

Jiah bit his lip. "I dunno…I hope he's alright."

"Balthers? Hah! Yeah, they guys as hard as nails."

Jiah looked down at the floor. "I dont know what I'd do if I lost him. I mean lets face it, you're in my head—"

"I take offence to that." Miko said, with a pout.

"Shuddup. You're in my head. You're dead and you aint never commin' back. Balth's all I got left. And if he goes…"

"Well, you're just pessimistic aren't you?"

It was at that moment that Jiah knew that he was hallucinating Miko. Miko wouldn't even know how to read a word like pessimistic let alone know what it means.

He resulted in just resting his head in his hands again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"I just hope that he's ok."

….

Gabriel tried to fight against the hand that was clamped against his neck. Choking the breath out of him. He tried to fight back, to through the man across the room with a single thought…but nothing was working! It was like his grace had just…stopped.

Kruger tightened his hand round Gabriel's neck. He ignored the shouts from his eldest son as he hammered against the glass. Kruger smiled. He loved all this power.

"You….killed…my…brother…" Gabriel snarled, as he gasped for air. Kruger was pinning him high against the wall. Gabriel's legs were kicking in mid-air.

Gabriel coughed and spluttered, he dug his fingernails into the Kruger's hands but it was no use.

"I honestly thought you would've figured it out by now." Kruger spat, tightening his grip even more. Gabriel's face was turning a shade of purple now.

_What the hell is this guy talking about?_

It all clicked in Gabriel's mind when Kruger's voice changed. It was suddenly slurred and twisted so far backwards it was at the front. His speech had such an evil hiss to it that it made it hard for Gabriel to understand what he was saying.

"I really really _do_ wish I could kill you, Gabriel."

Gabriel gasped when he saw the scientists eyes go black.

"But all I can do is…send you back to Heaven."

It all made sense now. Horrifying…evil sense….

Alistair.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Once again, I apologize for the lack of updates, but finally, after what seemed like eternity, School's out for summer in England. Although the weather at the moment makes it feel like mid January….but that's England for you.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Gabriel and Feathers had been to earth on one other occasion. A private occasion. Gabriel remembered it well. It had been a cold winters day in Chicago. Snow had dusted the street. Gabriel still remembered how beautiful Feathers had looked. She always looked so beautiful to him. The way her beanie hat was lopsided on her head. The way her breath steamed up in the cold…the snowflakes that fell on her eyelashes. The fabric of her gloves against his hand. They had walked for hours. She had begged him to go into this art gallery. It was just so…Feathers. Gabriel often did wonder how they were so good together. They were complete opposites…but what was that thing that humans say? Opposites attract.  
"It's so pretty." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. They were in some random art gallery. (this had been her idea, not Gabriel's.) Looking at a piece of art work called America Windows. He nodded. And looked back at the blue light that seemed to be erupting from the glass. How all the different shapes and pictures seemed to make the whole thing come to life. These humans weren't so bad. _

_He looked down, and kissed her. She kissed back. It was slow. Passionate. He pulled away and smiled at her. She laughed a little, and rubbed at the lipstick smudged on his lips with her thumb. "Can I ask you something?" _

_He half smiled, and pulled a lollipop out of his pocket. "Go for it." He said, softly._

"_Why were you always so scared to talk to me, Gabriel?"_

_Gabriel had a confused look on his face. He lowered the lollipop from his lips. "Huh?"_

"_At school" Feathers explained, thumbling with her scarf nervously. Gabriel blushed. This was true. They had both liked each other at school. Gabriel only had one lesson with her. Guardian Angel Studies. Not that he listened in it. There was no way that he was going to be a guardian angel. He had always sneaked glances at her over her shoulder. And when he wasn't looking she would return them. And when he finally did pluck up the courage to talk to her, Gabriel, the class clown…the most popular boy in the school that always had an answer for everything….ended up blushing and babbling something about cutlery. _

_He looked up at her. He raked a hand through his already combed back hair. "I…guess it was because I was worried to look you right in the eyes."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because I was scared that you wouldn't want to look at me if I did." He turned his face away, and tried to ignore the hotness in his cheeks. She squeezed his hand. He slowly looked back at her._

"As soon as you walked away…I did." She leant into him, and pressed her cheek against his chest. The blue light of America Windows washed her face in a brilliant glow. She sighed contently.

"_I love you."_

_Gabriel wrapped his arms around her, and hid his face in her red hair, taking in the smell of roses._

"Ditto." 

A loud noise. Like a rumble of thunder. And Gabriel was awake. He felt dizzy and sick, and his stomach was still churning around like a cement mixer. He looked around. There was no sign of Kruger. Alistair. Whatever you wanted to call him. There was no sign of Erik and Caleb. Gabriel hadn't remembered much of what had happened. What he did remember, however was a harsh hit to the back of his head, and then blackness. A deep blackness that was a mixture of pain and fear.

He looked over at Feathers. He crawled over and gently touched her shoulder."Feath…" He said in a hoarse voice. "Feathy…"

She opened he eyes and tried to turn on her side, she was shaking violently, sweat was pouring down her face. "Where's Jiah?" This had been the fifth time she had mumbled that in the past five hours. Gabriel lay down next to her, his bones were aching and his head was still bleeding. She looked up. "you're bleeding…what happened?" Gabriel looked away. "Alistair, I guess. It was him all along."

Feather's faltered a little, but didn't hesitate to tear the sleeve of her cardigan off. She pressed it down to Gabriel's forehead shakily. She would have pushed down with more force if she hadn't felt so weak. Gabriel pulled her hand down from his forehead. Typical selfless Feathers. Always thinking about others before herself. He took the now blood soaked piece of fabric from her hand and crawled over to the bucket of water one of the scientists had put in there. He dipped the fabric in the liquid and ringed it out before pressing it to her cheeks and forehead. "You just focus on getting better, ok?" He whispered. Fingers lightly brushing past the corner of her pale lips. "I'm not losing you too…."

"H-H-Huh?" She tried, looking up at him with worn, hazy eyes. Gabriel felt the lump rise in his throat. He didn't want to look over his shoulder, to see Balthazar, who had now been dead for 5 hours. "I lost him…"

He felt her wrap her arms around him, he hid his face in her shoulder, He would have cried if he had had any tears to shed. The two of them sat there for some time. Basking in an unwanted... Unneeded silence. Because there was nothing else he could do.

Erik tried to open his eyes. The punch had hit him directly on his left eye and it had already swollen into a painful lump.

He opened his right eye slowly, and chanced a glance at his little brother. Caleb was in the corner crying his little eyes out. "It's ok, Callie…don't worry."

"R-Rik…."

Erik looked up when he heard the sound of laughter. Alistair flexed his muscles. "It's amazing how you know that there is no hope, and yet you still tell him that everything is going to be ok. Its quite amusing, really"

Little Caleb shrank back at that voice. It wasn't his Fathers voice. It was sick and twisted and black faced in evil.

"You stay the fuck away from my little brother." Erik spat, smiling when some blood hit Alistair in the face. Erik didn't know what it was. But whatever it was, whatever this _thing_ was that was in his Father, it wasn't normal. And it had hurt his little brother. That was a death sentence any way you sliced it. And he wasn't going to let this bastard do it again. Erik winced in pain, but still pulled himself to his feet.

Not while he was still breathing.

…

The walls are closing in on me.

Jiah hadn't moved from his spot. Huddled in the corner, head buried somewhere in his hands. The lights were flickering.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

"The walls are closing in on me…hahahah…" The laugh was manic…but quiet. His shoulders shook up and down with the laughter. "Closie…closie…closie…"

Miko had long since disappeared. From the room and from his mind. He could hear the creeks as the walls edged ever closer to him. He flinched when he felt the horrid sensation of something brushing past his leg. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Bugs.

Bugs crawling everywhere, over the floors on the ceiling….every single nook and cranny. Spiders, maggots, beetles, worms, centipedes, millipedes…all of them making a disgusting squelchy-squeaking noise. Jiah shook them off, running his hands through his hair again and again.

"No…nononono…."

On .

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

…._off._

…_._

Gabriel awoke to hands shaking him awake. He reluctantly pulled away from Feathers and readied himself for a fight. What he saw instead both shocked him and pleased him.  
"…D-Dad?"

Chuck pulled his son into his arms. "Are you alright?"He said, the concern was clear in his voice as he held his fourth born close.  
"Dad!" Gabriel's voice wavered as he let out a choked little sob. Lucifer rushed over to his side, dropping to his knees and placing a hand on the younger angels head. "Gabriel…"  
"Luci?" Gabriel looked up. "Luci, I'm sorry I—"

"Hush, little one. You do not need to apologize."

Gabriel pushed away from his Father, he looked Chuck in the eyes, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "Dad…I lost Balthazar…"

Chuck looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened and a little cry escaped his throat. He skidded over. Michael was standing in the corner. Hangs hanging by his sides, eyes staring down at the mess his younger brothers had become. Castiel was standing near Balthazar. With a little sniff he rushed over to Gabriel. The archangel held the four year old close and buried his face in his black hair.

"Gabey…."

"It's ok Cassy."

Chuck placed a hand on Balthazar's head, smoothing out his blonde spikes. Chuck closed his eyes. And concentrated.

Gabriel pulled Feather's back under his arm, holding both her and Castiel tightly. Scared that if he let them go, they'd take them away from him. He had already lost too much.

Michael caught Lucifer's gaze, he beckoned him over. Lucifer glanced over his shoulder, just checking that he was still there. He looked back over at his brother. "What?"

"Something isn't right here. If this is who we think it is…this was too easy."

Lucifer looked puzzled. "Think so?" He tried to ignore the wry smile that begged to cross his lips. He glanced over to his left and caught Alistair's gaze. The demon smiled, and Lucifer had to kick himself not to return it.

A white light was forming from Balthazar. Chuck took a breath and pushed more of his grace into the boy. Gabriel looked up from where he was sitting. Castiel peeped out from where he was hiding, hands covering his eyes.

Balthazar took a deep gasp of air and sat bolt upright, Chuck placed his hands on his sons shoulders. "Balthy!...it's ok…breathe now…breathe…."

"D…D-Daddy?"

"It's me…" Chuck smiled, tangling his fingers in Balthazar's hair when the boy hugged him. He rocked from side to side. "It's all alright now, baby boy."

Alistair tutted, causing every single angel to look up, All of them had surprised looks on their faces. Other than Lucifer, who just grinned.

Alistair grinned back.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello again! Sorry for the lack of updates! Summer has been….well not much of one where I live. The Olympics are making my city a little….busy. But here's an update**_

_**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE! I *&%#^£ mean it! ;) **_

_**Reviews, as always, are loved!**_

_**-PAGE BREAK-**_

_It was a hot summer's day in the Garden of Eden. It was always summery over there, as snow was rare and rain only happened if a certain archangel was particularly cheesed off with everyone. _

_Gabriel, smiled and rested his head back. Feathers looked down at him. "When did my lap become your pillow?"_

"Since I got tired" He smirked, winking. Feathers smiled, her glossy lips shining in the sunlight. She let out a little scream when some water splashed her. She looked up. "Boys!"

_Jiah had a very apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, 'Vailia!" Balthazar nodded in agreement and then proceeded to blast a shot of water from the water gun in his hand into his friends ear. Jiah made a strange squawking noise as the liquid soaked his face. He looked back at the blonder boy. "You just started a war, mate" _

_Balthazar grinned, and broke into a sprint, Jiah charging after him, water-balloon in hand. Feathers chuckled. She looked over to the other side of the garden, her fingers lightly brushed the side of Gabriel's head. Castiel, four years old and rather squishy, standing stock still. Head tilted slightly. A butterfly had landed on his nose, Castiel was trying to look at it, and was going cross-eyed in the process. Feathers smiled again but looked down when Gabriel shifted his head on her lap and made a content noise in the back of his throat. He closed his eyes.  
She sighed. "Are you honestly falling asleep?"  
"No, I'm going to go and hunt giant rabid turtles." He looked up at her with a what-does-it-look-like-I'm-doing face, but still grinned and lifted his head to peck her lips. She kissed him back and then went back to her previous occupation of brushing his fringe off his forehead and stroking his cheek. After a few moments, he was asleep, his breathing was soft and his face was peaceful. And Fervailia Gladius had never been happier. _

_She looked up once again when she noticed that Balthazar was standing infront of the picnic blanket. Water pistol in hand and a mischievous grin on his face. Feathers shot him a confused look. He nodded his head down at Gabriel, and then gestured to his watergun. Feathers grinned and nodded. _

_The birds in the garden of Eden were scared out of their…well, feathers and promptly vacated the trees when a startled shout echoed around the Garden, a slight pause and then…  
"BALTHAZAR GET YOU ASS BACK HERE!"_

_And then there was laughter. Happy laughter._

It was the sound laughing the brought Feathers back to consciousness as she sat there, huddled under Gabriel's arm. She could feel her clothes sticking to her back, her heart was still beating around the poison that would kill any normal human being. She rested her head back on Gabriel's strong but safe chest. She wanted to crawl into a hole and tell the rest of the world to bugger off.

Chuck was the first one to react. He stood up slowly, his eyes never left Alistair. Balthazar's eyes were wide. What had happened? What had he missed? He looked over at Michael, who was staring at Lucifer. Why? What had Lucifer done? It was all Alistair. Balthazar edged over to Gabriel. Castiel threw himself at his elder brothers legs. Balthazar looked down at the four year old. He ran a hand through the boys thick black hair. Gabriel pulled both of his little brothers back down. He yanked Balthazar into his arms by his shirt. "Gabe!" Balthazar whimpered in a voice that was close to tears. Gabriel kissed his head, thanking his Father over and over again for bringing him back. A sudden anger took Gabriel over. He shook his younger brother by the shoulders.

"Don't scare me like that! If you ever _**ever**_ pull an act like that again, I will cover your fricking bedroom floor with lego and make you walk around bare foot and BLINDFOLDED!"

Balthazar smiled tightly. "Yeah. Alright. I'll try not to die."

"Gabriel…" Feathers whispered, looping her arm in his, half hiding her face in his shoulder. He looked over at her, pausing only to caress her cheek with his thumb. It was then that he noticed what she was looking at. Lucifer was standing there. Alistair by his side.

"Luci! Watch out—"  
"No, Gabriel." Michael said, in a voice that had a background of deep sadness to it.

"Wha—" Gabriel looked from Michael to Lucifer and then to Michael again. "What's going on?"

"Yes, Lucifer." Chuck growled, looking at his second born son with an anger that Gabriel had never seen before. "What's going on?"

The blonde smiled. He didn't say a thing. Didn't do anything. Just smiled.

"So, uh. You gunna plan on getting out of here anytime soon?" Miko said, as he casually floated upside down, cross-legged; holding his baseball cap on his head with his fingerless-gloved hand. Jiah looked up. Squinting a little. He then looked down and once more rested his head in his hands sorrowfully. "There is no way out."

Miko raised his eyebrows. Atleast he seemed to. It was hard to tell when he was upside down. "You could try the door." Jiah looked over. Apparently noticing the door for the first time. Miko blinked in dismay and floated back the right way up. "You're not exactly Steve Jobs but I'm sure even you could manage that."

"Who's Steve Jobs?"

Miko rolled his eyes. "It's 1983, isn't it?...hm…give it a few years and It'll make sense."  
Jiah stared at his dead friend for a few moments. "Whatever that means" He muttered to himself as he got to his feet. He was halfway to the door, taking shaky, cautious steps when he stopped. "What if it's locked?"

Miko pinched the top of his nose and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped to shake his head when he saw Jiah staring at the door with a confused expression on his face. Questioning its existence.

"I-I don't even think it's real, M."

"You think it's a wall?"

"Uh-huh."

"I feel like the friggin white rabbit here. Look, if it _is_ a wall the worst thing that could happen is that you end up on Platform Nine and ¾ . No biggie. Just open the door."

"Platform _what_?" Now Jiah had a **seriously **confused look on his face.

"Once again, give it a few years. Let's go already!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Alistair said, stepping forward. Chuck stood his ground, staring the demon right in its black eyes. "Lucifer was testing us. Seeing if his new creations were intact. I do hope we lived up to your expectations, sir."

Lucifer nodded. "Oh, you did."

Michael was shaking with anger. "Brother, how could you?!" Lucifer's eyes locked with his elder brothers. Michael was seething. "You made demons…demons you _created_ preform experiments on your own family?!"

Lucifer looked down at Feathers. "I wouldn't exactly call all of them family." Gabriel tightened his grip on her. "Fuck off, dick." He growled. Balthazar held Castiel to him. The little boy had his hands over his eyes. When the shouting escalated a little Balthazar pressed his hands over his little brothers ears. Both Balthazar and Gabriel were used to the sound of arguing. It amazed Balthazar that Michael and Lucifer put up with each other long enough to find them. But Balthazar couldn't stand it when Castiel was there. He was four years old. He didn't have to hear this.  
"Balthy…." There was the sound of a sniffle.  
Balthazar closed his eyes. "Sssh Cassy…"  
"I don't want Mikey and Luci to fight….I don't want everyone to leave" the little angel hiccupped, shaking in his elder brothers arms.  
"Don't worry Cas. No matter what happens….No matter what actions Dad takes….Cassy look at me…..No matter what….You've always got little old me, understand?"  
The little boy nodded, and; like he normally did when Balthazar told him something, did what his four year old mind told him to do. Repeated it.  
"Yes." He snuggled into Balthazar's chest, closing his eyes behind his hands again. "I'll always have you."

"I cant believe you…." Gabriel began, shaking his head. Lucifer made a move to walk over to him, But Chuck shoved him back. "You are not going _anywhere_ near them." Lucifer's gaze locked with his Fathers. The man he had respected all his life. He looked back at Gabriel. "I wouldn't let them hurt you, Little One. I would never let them hurt you."

Tears rolled down Gabriel's face. "But you let them hurt Feathers?! And Jiah?! And _Balthazar?!_ Your own fucking brother! You wont let them hurt me. You really think I give a shit? I'd die for them! -"

"Gabriel. Enough." Chuck mumbled. Casting his fourth born…his little jelly bean, an apologetic glance. Lucifer smiled. "Oh little brother, you were always so oblivious weren't you? You never really understood what was going on. 'stop arguing. Dad Mike and Luci are arguing again. I hate it when they argue'" Lucifer rolled his eyes into the back of his head as he imitated Gabriel. Gabriel averted his eyes.  
Lucifer wasn't stopping there. "You were so focused on feeling sorry for yourself that you never even noticed what we were arguing about! Father expects us to bow down and worship these…humans. And he expects us to do there bidding? We're the superior race! They are ants compared to us!"

Gabriel shook his head. _Shut up shut up shut up._

Lucifer was nowhere near finished with his little brother. "But no. No you go off to school with your little girlfriend and you try and pretend that things are all better. They're not. They never were. Things have never been the same since Mom left."

"I said that's enough!" Chuck roared, his voice echoed around the containment cell. Lucifer whirled on his Father. "You know what, you can just shut up."  
"Lucifer!" Michael shouted, in a horrified voice.

"Stop. Stop it right now." Everyone looked at Gabriel. He was standing up, hands clenched into fists. "Stop arguing right now or I….please." He sounded on the verge of tears. And it broke Chuck's heart. "You know, I don't blame Raphael for leaving home. Five years. Five years I've been caught in the middle of this SHIT! Who gives a damn about having to respect the humans. Dad made 'em….Dad made us. Do either of you even stop and _think._" He looked from one brother to the other. "Do you even think about what it's doing to them?!" He pointed at Balthazar and Castiel. "Do you know how many times Balth's been scared? Huh? Scared of _you. _No-one should be scared of their big brothers…" He glanced a Feathers, before looking at Michael and Lucifer again, both had shocked, pale expressions on their faces. Gabriel, fun loving, care free, bubbly Gabriel was screaming his heart out at them.

"You know I'm starting to think you don't even care. I wish…I wish I could stay here. On earth. Because I don't want to see you and you," He pointed at each of his brothers. "tearing at each other's throats every hour of every. Fucking. Day!" Gabriel had run out of things to say. His chest was rising and falling as he gasped for air. He had been holding onto that for five years. And damn it made him feel good. ….It also made him feel sick. He slid down the glass to the floor. Fingers tangling in his hair as he sobbed. Castiel tried to raise his head, but Balthazar pushed him back down. "You don't need to see this, Little'un. Close your eyes."

Castiel had his hands over his ears, Balthazar placed his own hands over the top. Balthazar had stopped crying a long time ago. He was just watching now. Watching with a pain in his heart and a sick feeling in his stomach.

Lucifer took a step forward towards Gabriel. The anger was clear on his face. "You disloyal little shit!" He waved a hand, and then clenched it into a fist.

Gabriel felt a jolt, he let out a little gasp…and then a cry of pain. He could feel his grace constricting itself in Lucifer's grip.

And That Was When He Started Screaming.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well hello there! As usual I'm going to kick off with an apology on not updating this! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!  
*Sam Winchester puppy eyes* am I forgiven? It's hard to write when your two year old little brother is pushing all the buttons on your laptop! ^.^ **_

_**Hester and Inias are in this one. But only briefly. Remember 'em? Freaky angels from Season Seven? Ya do? Good. **_

_**Oh, and to any of you that bothered to read it, I have updated All Hallow's High 2 ! If any of you have no idea what the hell I'm on about (it happens) then I seriously suggest you check it out, that is, if you want to see more of Feathers, Jiah, Balth and Gabe It's set when Gabriel is 14. It's before Feathers and himself are the cute little couple we know them to be in this little story. **_

_**Please forgive me!**_

Alice 

_**-PAGE BREAK-**_

Chuck was the first one to react. He raced forward. Gabriel was doubled over, coughing and spluttering eyes wide in pain and confusion. Feathers tried her best to sit up. "G-Gabe…."

Chuck lifted her out of the way before seeing to his fourth born. "Gabriel?..." He looked up at Lucifer with an angry gaze. "What has he ever done to you?!"  
Lucifer didn't answer. He just smiled. _Smiled. _ Michael felt the anger burning up inside him. Castiel was clinging onto him like a lifeline. Little head buried somewhere under his arm.

"For the sake of Heaven, Lucifer he's just a child!" Michael practically screamed. Lucifer paid no attention to his brother, but Michael's words had struck a chord in the morning star's mind. He tilted his head to the side, blonde hair glistening in the flood lights. Gabriel was coughing up blood now, hacking and gagging. Choking on the life dependent liquid. Well, life depending if you were human. Lucifer smiled. Twisting Gabriel's grace again, causing the boy to let out a strangled scream from Chuck's arms. Chuck had seen enough. He threw his hand forward willing his grace to throw Lucifer into a wall. Lucifer just smiled. But it wasn't a happy one, it wasn't even an malicious one. He just smiled, sadly. Knowingly. Chuck's power wasn't working. Not when Lucifer was this powerful.

"Stop it!" Balthazar shouted, trying his best to run at his elder brother. Of course he wouldn't win the fight with his elder brother but he had to _try_. Gabriel was always there, to wipe his tears away to hug him to tell him everything was going to be alright. Feathers pulled him back. She had managed to pull herself up a little, her back was resting against the reinforced glass. She held Balthazar to her as he sobbed, trying her best to pull her broken wings around him. She gave a little cry in pain but didn't stop. He was too young to see this. She wanted to shout. She wanted to scream at Lucifer to stop hurting him. But she couldn't. This wasn't her family. The Jehovah's were the most powerful family in the whole of heaven. She was just the poor girl that worked in the library. Most of the time she was amazed that Chuck had admitted her and Jiah as the family. She remembered how Chuck seemed to beam when Gabriel told him he had met the girl of his dreams. She remembered how she had blushed when he had called her that. She didn't feel like the girl of his dreams. She was quiet. Shy and sensitive. All in all the complete opposite of Gabriel. But if there was one thing that she didn't understand, it was how he made her relax. When it was just the two of them she was a different person. They would talk for hours on end. About silly little nothings. And she found that she could never laugh quietly when she was with him, he just knew how to make her smile like an idiot. Gabriel knew how to make everyone laugh.

"L-L-Luci…y-you're hurting…" Gabriel heaved up more blood. Feathers bowed her head, red hair spilling over her cut face. Balthazar was shaking against her. Her broken wings were throbbing and tears were leaking out of her eyes. Why couldn't it stop? Why was he doing this?

"Luci..p-please" Gabriel spluttered. Trembling in his Fathers arms. Lucifer walked forward, crouching down near him, ignoring the glare of impendent death from his Father. He placed his hand on the side of Gabriel's head. His gaze softening when he saw his little brother flinch.  
"Hush, Little One…" He soothed. But there was no kindness in his voice. Gabriel attempted to hide his face in Chuck's shirt. Longing for the protection that only a father could give. Lucifer shook his head sadly. Releasing the grip he had on his little brothers grace. Gabriel gasped for air. He burst into another fit of coughs, sobbing between every breath as he clung to his Father. Chuck rubbed Gabriel's back as he coughed and spluttered into his shoulder. He looked up at Lucifer with an unforgiving gaze. But it also had that hint of denial in it. He couldn't believe his children would do this to each other. Michael shook his head in dismay. He took a step forward, Castiel still cowering in his arms. "Brother how could you do such a thing?" He pointed down at Gabriel, shifting Castiel onto his hip. "He trusted you. He believed in you. Balthazar _died_—"

"You don't think I know that?" Lucifer snapped, looking up at his elder brother. Michael was shaking with fury. "How many of them are demons, Lucifer? How many human lives did you mutate?"

"Now when you say 'mutate'—"

"Demons did this. They hurt them! Demons that _you _ created, Lucifer! And then you go and hurt him all over again! I can't believe you, brother!"

"Oh do shut up, Michael you obnoxious buffoon!"

"F-Fervailia what're you doing?" Balthazar whispered. Feathers was half dragging herself sideways, so she was in the corner of the containment cell. Which was suddenly very cramped. She barely paid Balthazar any attention, she was fumbling with something in her cardigan pocket. "…go and see to your brother, Balthazar." She said, trying her hardest to keep the fear out of her voice.

She had to do this.

There was nothing else she could do.

…

"You do remember how to walk up stairs, right?" Miko said, once again casually floating upside down. Jiah looked up at the stairs with a determined expression on his face, as he folded his arms over his letterman jacket. Miko pulled a face. "I mean…you can't be _that_ messed up."

Jiah wasn't paying any attention to his friend. He was leaning back against the wall. The lights were flickering again. Something was flickering in the back of his mind. Flashes of white behind his eyes. His mind was reeling. He felt his knees weaken as he slid to the ground. He could hear Miko's voice echoing in his mind. "J?...J you alright?!" There was noise, like a clap of thunder and then…  
_Jiah looked up, frowning when he saw Mr Redgrove glaring at him. Balthazar looked over at him. He leant over and whispered harshly. "Just answer the bloomin' question before we all get kept behind!" Jiah stared at his friend. "B?" He asked, in shock. "Who did you think it was? Marilyn Monroe?" There was a splutter of laughter from the class. Balthazar, much to the horror of the teachers at All Hallows High, had taken after his elder brother, Gabriel in being the class clown. Mr Redgrove, teacher of Human Ways wasn't impressed. "Mr. Gladius would you mind answering the question before my patience tethers completely?"_

"S-Sorry sir, what was the question again?" There was a groan from the class. Miko leant across his desk and flicked Jiah's earlobe. "Idiot. He said What is the fault of mankind?" Jiah blinked a few times in shock. "Miko you're alive…H-How did we get here? We were in the cells a minute ago…Where's Gabriel and Fervailia? Are they ok?" 

_Miko hadn't seemed to have heard him. His black eyes were on Mr Redgrove._

"Greed." Zachariah said, smugly. Balthazar rolled his eyes, twisting at his desk to give the older, plumper angel a glare. He then looked back at Jiah. "You should be ashamed J. Even Lord Eatsalot got it quicker than you did."  
Zachariah's face oddly resembled an erupting volcano at this point. They had always done that, the three of them. They always called each other by the first letter of their names. B, J and M.

Mr Redgrove straightened up. "Now, as some of you may or may not know, today you will have a lesson taught by the schools Elder Year students"

Balthazar grinned. _**This**__ he was looking forward to. He leant back in his chair and rested his feet on his desk, folding his arms behind his head. _

_Jiah's face fell. They were being taught by the elder years. Suddenly he knew what day this was. There was a sudden knock on the door. Mr Redgrove looked up. "Enter." He muttered. Half dreading it already. _

_Gabriel grinned as he walked into the room. "Sup midgets'?" _

_All of the class beamed at the archangel. All except Balthazar who made a noise that oddly resembled a dying whale in the back of his throat. He facepalmed. "Midgets. Of all the things that could have been his opening line he had to go with midgets." _

_Gabriel looked over at his little brother and smirked. He lolloped over. "Balthy!" He then made a big show of pinching his little brother's cheek and wiggling it about. "My ittle wittle brother!" Balthazar shot his brother a look that seemed to scream certain death. Gabriel just grinned._

"H-Hi Fervailia." A very young, bashful looking Inias said, blushing. He yelped when he received and elbow in the ribs from Hester. "Idiot! You're not supposed to talk to the elder years unless they talk to you!" 

_Fervailia shook her head, her ruby red hair rustling on her shoulders. "Whoever told you that?"  
Hester gulped a little. "W-Well everyone says that…" Inias looked over at Hester. "See?! I told you they weren't all high and mighty!"  
Fervailia smiled at them. She then looked over at her own little brother. Jiah couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to hug his elder sister and never let her go. _

_Gabriel and Feathers' lesson didn't go as well as Mr Redgrove had planned. There was too much laughing to begin with. He wasn't really sure about having the junior years having their lessons taught by Gabriel Jehovah. Never in Redgrove's eternity of teaching had he come across a child that had the same lack of seriousness that Gabriel possessed. Well, Balthazar came close, but he put that down to the boy having the unfortunate luck of having Gabriel as an elder brother in the first place. Fervailia he was impressed with. She took the lessons seriously. Teaching the younger angels all about human ways. Redgrove wasn't too impressed, however, when Gabriel cracked a joke and she giggled politely into her hand. _

_What had that boy done to her? She used to be a star student. How she had ended up falling head over heels with the school clown was always a mystery to him_

_It was about halfway through the lesson that Balthazar hatched his plan. Gabriel looked at him, and Balthazar looked back. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. Then Gabriel nodded and Balthazar nodded back. Gabriel clapped his hands together, making most of the class jump. Gabriel swivelled on his heels and grinned. "Mr Redgrove! Buddy! It's been a long time!" He then proceeded to put his arm around the teacher and turn him away, so they were facing the window. Gabriel was distracting Redgrove with tales of the good old days when he taught him. Balthazar took his feet of the desk and grinned over at Jiah and Miko. "Ready?"_

_Jiah found himself nodding without knowing. Miko flashed him a thumbs up and twisted his baseball cap around so it was backwards. Balthazar got to his feet, slinging his rucksack over his shoulder silently. Jiah zipped his ever present letterman jacket up and pushed his books into his satchel. No-one dared speak as the three boys snuck out of the room. Gabriel looked over his shoulder and winked. Feathers looked down at her little brother and smiled. Jiah looked up at her, wide eyed. That image of her in his mind, how limp she had looked in that scientists arms…He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was dreaming. Imagining the whole thing. He closed his eyes when he felt her kiss his forehead. "Back by nine, kay?"  
He shakily nodded, and let out a little yelp when Balthazar pulled him out of the door by his school bag._

"Right. If we get caught, you're deaf and I can't speak any English." Balthazar said, with a nod. He held out a hand and Jiah wearily shook it. 

_He flinched when he heard the enormous rumble that seemed to rumble throughout the entire school. "What the bloody hell was that?" Balthazar froze. Brown eyes widening.  
"Beats me." Miko shrugged. He nodded over at Jiah. "You hungry?" He grinned. Jiah didn't answer. He just closed his eyes. _

_And that was when the screaming started. Screaming, crashing, and shouting all echoed around the enormous school's walls. Jiah shook his head, fingers clutching at his sandy hair. "no…no no no…" _

_Miko and Balthazar weren't paying any attention. They seemed to be having their own conversation they were behaving like Jiah wasn't even speaking. Balthazar looked up when he heard the classroom door open and Mr Redgrove stuck his head out. Balthazar gulped and was just about to start saying "Me no understand se__ń__or" in a Spanish accent but Redgrove cut him off. "What in the lords name is happening?!" _

_Jiah was just staring, ignoring Miko's shouts of "The revenge of the gummy bears!" At the top of his lungs whilst waving his hands around like the lunatic he was. He could hear them getting closer. The rebels. People that did not agree with having to bow down to God. ( A/N this was before Lucifer fell. That, dear readers, is what was known as The Second War Of Heaven. This was known as the first) Jiah could feel the same fear rising up in his stomach as he had felt when he was actually standing there for the first time. _

"_Everyone outside, now!" Redgrove shouted. Balthazar's class came rushing out, some of the girls started screaming when the shouts and death cries seemed to be getting closer.  
Jiah spotted Gabriel running out last, holding Feathers' hand very tightly in his own. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder; his black school blazer was hanging off his shoulders slightly as he had thrown it on in the panic. "Balthazar! Come on!" _

_Balthazar turned on his heels, all thoughts of sneaking down to earth for cocktails was forgotten. He dragged Jiah along behind him. "Come on J!" Jiah tried to fight back, to pull his friend off him. "No! wait! You don't understand! You have to let me go! I know what'll happen! Let me go!" _

_But he wouldn't listen. No matter how much Jiah screamed, his words seemed to go through Balthazar completely. It was like he was a ghost. And for a moment Jiah actually believed he was one. _

"_Shit!" Miko suddenly shouted, stopping in his tracks. " My hat!" He started to run back the way he had come, desperate to retrieve his precious Yankee cap. Jiah struggled even more against Balthazar. "Miko! Miko you idiot don't go back!" _

_Balthazar finally seemed to have noticed on his own. "M! What the hell are you doing, mate?!"_

_But by then it was too late. _

_Miko let out a little yelp when the sword pierced through his stomach. He clutched at the hand holding the sword, fingernails digging into the rebel's skin, but it made no difference. Miko made a choking noise in the back of his throat as the blade was driven deeper. A stream of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. His hat dropped from his hands, it rolled onto the dusty floor. The white NY symbol was suddenly stained with blood. Miko's wide eyes stared up at the rebel as he slowly slid backwards off the blade and collapsed onto the floor.  
_

"_MIKO!" _

_Balthazar's scream was drowned out by the sound of Miko's own scream as his grace exploded out of his body. "M!" the cry tore itself out of Jiah's throat. Jiah barely felt the arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back. Or the sound of Gabriel shouting that they had to go. _

_He was too late. _

_His friend was dead. Gone. Just like that. _

"Jiah…Jiah!" The slap was well aimed, hitting him directly across the cheek. "Oi!" Miko raised his voice. Jiah's eyes flickered open. Miko was fading a little. His image was flickering. Jiah had tears rolling down his face. "I'm sorry, M…I am so sorry.."

Miko shrugged, once again crossing his legs and floating in mid-air. "People die all the time Jiah. Some people just get to delay it for longer."

He smiled sadly. And looked back up the stairs.

"You're on your own now, mate."

…

"If you think for one moment that I even care about how you felt, Gabriel, then you are sorely mistaken."

Gabriel looked up at his elder brother defiantly. "How could you do this, brother? Balthazar never harmed you. Neither did Feath and Jiah!"

Lucifer laughed. "Oh how very _typical_ of you, Gabriel. Always thinking about others before yourself. I honestly thought you would have realised sooner. They were hurt. But you were never harmed."

Gabriel was shaking with fury…or was it fear? Alistair didn't know but either way it was entertaining to watch.

Lucifer wasn't anywhere near done. "You think that you're on top of the world, Gabriel. Just because Father let you do whatever you want. You're the only archangel that doesn't have a job!"

"I am the goddamn messenger of Heaven!" Gabriel shouted.

"Oh whoop-de-doo!" Lucifer spat, shaking his head. "You always got everything you wanted!" Lucifer was sounding more and more like a child. Gabriel lowered his head. _This isn't him…this isn't him…this isn't my big brother…_

"You think you're so special because Dad let your slut of a girlfriend live with us!"

Gabriel slowly looked up. When he spoke his voice was low, dangerous. "What…did you just say…?"

Lucifer opened his mouth to answer back, but what came out instead was a scream as he vanished in a blinding burst of white light.

For a moment, there was silence. Gabriel was shaking, Chuck was still supporting him. He looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened in shock.

Feathers was breathing heavily. Her hand was slammed in the middle of the sigil that she had drawn on the glass in her blood. The banishing sigil. Both of Feathers' wrists were bleeding. Badly. Some grace was still shining through the sigil. Her hand slowly slid off the glass. She looked up at the Jehovah Family with hazy eyes. She was getting weaker.

"I may be many things…" She said, swallowing dryly.

"But a slut? That isn't one of them."


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel was the first one to realise. He looked up slowly. His amber eyes met with her green ones.  
"Feath…" his voice was a hoarse whisper. "What have you done?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't. Her tongue was so dry that it was stuck to the roof of her mouth. She looked at the blood written sigil on the glass. It was still glowing a little. She was slumped in the corner of the containment cell. Her head was hanging low, her ruby red hair was tangled and matted with blood. Gabriel pulled himself over to her. Balthazar was staring at the Angel Of Imagination with an owlish look on his face. Gabriel touched her pale cheek. "F-Feathers?"  
"I had t-to help." She managed; and Gabriel hated how weak she sounded.  
"No you didn't." He mumbled, pulling her into his arms. "No you didn't." He repeated. Hiding his face in her hair.

No-one spoke. No-one dared. Castiel was still tucked away under Michael's arm. Chuck was holding onto Balthazar tightly. Trying to keep his second youngest shielded from the world. Half of what made Chuck so sad was the knowledge that he couldn't always do that. Not forever. Balthazar was growing up. Castiel was too. And Chuck had never felt so powerless. He had created all of the universe and he still couldn't stop his boys growing up. He looked over at his fourth born. Gabriel was holding onto his girlfriend tightly. "You have to stay awake." He said, for the hundredth time. "You have to."  
"I love you." She whispered.  
"I lo-love you too."

_Why is she talking like that? Why is she talking like she's about to die?...She cant die…She can't.._

He clamped his hands down over her wrists. "Keep breathing, darlin' "

She reached out a shaking hand, he fingers just brushing against his cheek. "I'm so sorry." She managed and to his horror he saw the light start to grow in her eyes, the dreaded white light that would burst out of her to mark her death. "Feathers no….nononono…." He tucked her head under his chin. Pressing a hand to the back of her head. "Don't die…don't die…"

She didn't reply. Her breaths were getting weaker, he could feel them against his neck. He could feel her tears running down her cheeks, dampening the already blooded fabric of his green jacket. She was scared. She was absolutely terrified and he couldn't do anything about it. He wrapped his wings around her, hiding her own broken ones from view. He looked up at his Father. "Can't you do something?" His voice was wavering. His eyes pleading as she shook in his arms. Chuck shook his head mournfully. "I'm sorry. But she's not blood. I cant do anything."

"G-Gabriel…"  
"Sssh…" he whispered through trembling lips. "Hush now." He rocked back and forth, his head buried in her thick hair.

"I love y-you…" She said again, and _god_ her voice…her voice… Gabriel screwed his eyes shut tightly. He was shaking, his stomach was tying itself in the most complicated knot possible. His lungs were burning and his throat felt like it was about to explode. But he still managed to say them. Those broken, whispered words that, accompanied with the crackle in his voice, made It sound like he was the one dying, not her.  
"I love you too, Fervailia."  
She raised her head a little when he said her real name. He hardly ever called her by her full name.

It was the look in her eyes that did it. Her beautiful green emerald eyes that always used to remind Gabriel of grassy fields in the peak of summer, were slowly turning white. What made Gabriel do it was the way that they had stopped sparkling, had stopped shining like they did whenever he bought her a new book. The life was fading out of her eyes. Her grace was slowly leaking out of her body.

He wasn't going to let that happen. He took her wrists in his hands once again, squeezing them tightly. "You're not dying on me. " He muttered, closing his eyes.

"Child," Chuck breathed. "You can't do anything...She's not family…she isn't blood. "

"She is to me! I _love_ her, Dad!"

"Brother," Michael began, holding Castiel closer.

"No!" Gabriel interrupted, a strangled sob leaving his throat. "She's not dying!"

Chuck had seen many things. He had created the whole world. But he had never seen something like this before. He was healing her. He was actually healing someone that wasn't blood. Chuck closed his eyes, half nudging his cheek in Balthazar's golden hair. Why hadn't he realised before? Gabriel had always been different. Out of all of his children Gabriel was the most laid back, but at the same time he was the most energetic. Ever since he could walk, the servants of the family had found themselves rushed off their feet in trying to make sure that the young angel didn't hurt himself or break something. And as he got older Chuck noticed something else. Gabriel never did behave like the older boys. Michael, Raphael and even Lucifer acted like they were higher than everyone else. They looked down their noses at all of the lesser angels. Chuck never noticed until Gabriel; five years old, started school. The first day he came back he was quiet and when Michael had finally managed to get it out of him it came to the truth that no-one played with him, because they all thought that he was like the other three archangels. The next day, Gabriel came home with a new friend. A small, Chinese boy that went by the name of Riland. He was a healer. Bound to work for Raphael when he came of age, and later be the elder brother of a certain young angel named Miko. Riland was Gabriel's best friend. He still was. As the years went on, and Gabriel got older, Balthazar was born and Chuck saw, once again that his fourth born was different. He loved that child. More than anything in the world. Chuck remembered laughing when Gabriel ran into his study, shortly after Balthazar had strung his first sentence together, shouting:  
"Daddy! Daddy! He's _British!"_

Chuck smiled to himself, looking down at Balthazar, who had his eyes screwed shut, his face hidden within Chuck's jacket. Chuck kissed the mop of sandy hair that belonged to the young, British angel.

And there was one more thing that made Chuck realise that Gabriel was different.

He had fallen in love.

That was what was happening here. This wasn't grace healing her. It was love.

Michael was watching. Wide eyed and pale. So much had happened too quickly. He looked over at the spot where Lucifer had once been standing. He couldn't believe his little brother would do something like this. Lucifer would never do something like this. Michael looked down. Lucifer was a good child. The Morning Star Of Heaven. He would never do something like this.

_But he has. _

He had hurt Gabriel. He had practically killed Balthazar. And now he had made Fervailia bring herself to all this pain. Michael gritted his teeth. _If it's a war that Lucifer wants…_

_It's a war that he's going to get. _

The white light faded out of her eyes after a while. Gabriel was looking down at her, his amber eyes glinting with unshed tears.  
"Feathy?" He murmured. He had healed her wrists, but her fever was still there. "Ga-Gabe?" She asked in a hoarse tone. He held her even closer. "It's ok now."

Walking

.

.  
Running.

.

.  
_What's happening to me?_

.

Bodies one the floor….the floor is red….

.

_Why is it red?_

.

Sprinting.

.

Faster

.

.  
_I have to get away, I have to get away._

.

.  
Tripping. Falling. Landing.

Jiah didn't move. He didn't want to move. He was curled in a little ball on the floor, amidst the mountain of dead scientists, their blood forming rivers on the floor. He had his hands clutching at his hair. He was talking to himself, whispering, jerking and flinching on the floor as more lightning coursed through his veins. Another white flash.

"_Well, Happy New year, Jiah." Balthazar said, with a smile, taking another sip of his drink. Jiah looked up at his friend. Jiah frowned. What was he doing here? He looked down at himself. He felt smaller. Younger. He looked at his hands and tilted his head. He remembered this night. Gabriel had taken them to the New Years eve party in Times Square. He was seven. Or he was meant to be, anyway._

"Gabriel stop it!, I'm dizzy!" 

_He looked up at the sound of her laugh. Gabriel was dancing with her, spinning her around and humming his own rendition of Come fly with me. She was laughing. She was happy. Jiah took a small step forward. "'Vailia…"  
Once again, she didn't seem to hear him. Gabriel was twirling around with her, spinning her, waltzing and turning. She was laughing into his shoulder, cheeks red, eyes sparkling._

"Come fly with me lets fly, lets… forgot the words…" Gabriel sang, the grin on his face was probably visible from space. She beamed at him. "You're no Frank Sinatra…" She rested her forehead on his. "But you'll do."

"Thanks, that really means a lot." He muttered. Still smiling, he kissed her nose and span her around again, the bottom of her white summers dress swirled around with her.

Balthazar swallowed. "I think I feel a little sick."

The younger, British angel laughed when his elder brother flashed him his middle finger over Feathers' shoulder. Balthazar looked back at Jiah who was staring at the whole thing with wide eyes. "Oi, can you get the football from your house?"

Jiah looked up, staring Balthazar straight in the face. "H-Huh?"

Falling

.

Falling

.

_"And where the hell were you?!"_

Jiah felt the football drop from his hands, he stared his elder brother in the eyes. A voice in the back of his head was telling him that this wasn't real. That he was hallucinating it all. But he could barely hear it. He felt old fear wash over him. He had never been so scared. Never…

Forcas got to his feet. Looking down at the seven year old. Jiah took a little step back.  
Run. Why don't you run? You know what's going to happen so run!

He glanced at the door. He could make it. Forcas took another step forward and Jiah felt his muscles shake, he slid down the wall.  
"I said where the fuck where you?!" Forcas boomed. He was drunk again. Jiah stared up at his elder brother. "I…Gabriel…"

"Gabriel?! You were out with that posh twat again?! And I suppose the little slut was with him aswell!"

Slut. He never called her by her name. His own sister and he never called her by her name.

Jiah felt anger boiling up inside him. He had to stop it. "You never call her that again." It wasn't loud, it wasn't shouted…but it was spoken. The words had left his mouth. Jiah had his head lowered, not daring to meet his abusive elder brothers eyes. 

_He had never told Balthazar. Never. He just made it his rule to never wear short sleeved tops. He took his beatings so that Forcas never laid a hand on his sister. But, unbeknown to Jiah, Feathers was doing the same, Forcas had told both of them that they were going through all the pain to protect the other. But neither of them knew that the other was being abused too. Jiah never told Balthazar and Feathers never told Gabriel. _

_He winced when he felt Forcas grab a fistful of his hair, tugging his head up. "You think you can just leave with those Jehovah's? You think you can just leave you worthless piece of shit?!" He roared, "Get up!" He pulled up on his hair, forcing Jiah to his feet. Jiah clutched at his elder brothers hand,fingernails digging into skin as he cried out in pain. He felt himself being slammed into the table. Forcas was holding him down by his neck. "I'm going to teach you a lesson. Show you how worthless you really are."_

Jiah closed his eyes, waiting to feel the belt buckle hit the skin on his back, but it never came. His shirt was rolled up, showing scars and scrapes from previous beatings. He heard Forcas mutter something under his breath. Jiah screwed his eyes shut tightly. He remembered, he knew what was coming. He felt Forcas trace a word on his back with his finger. Jiah screamed as he felt it burn. The letters searing into his skin.  
'Worthless'

_The scar was still there, burnt into his back, the spindly letters still hurt sometimes. No-one asked any questions when he came back with the football. Or when he just wrapped his arms around Feathers waist, trying to hide the pain on his face. He tried to wince when She rubbed his back comfortingly, unknowingly pressuring the burns…Jiah closed his eyes, like he did when it happened the first time. He closed his eyes and hid his face in Feathers' chest. _

_No-one asked any questions because no-one knew. _

"Are you ok?"

Jiah shifted his head, screwing his eyes shut tightly.

"Rik, he's one of the birdie people!"

"Shush, Caleb…" the voice said again. "Hey buddy, are you alright?" There was music playing from a stereo in the background. If anything it was the song that made him open his eyes.

'_Come fly with me lets fly lets fly away….'_

Jiah sat up, leaning back on his arms. Already he could feel the scarred skin, that still etched out the word 'worthless' on his back a full eight centuries later, tighten as he moved.  
"Where the hell-"

Erik had an exasperated look on his face. "I still cant understand what they're saying."  
Caleb wriggled out of his elder brothers arms and sat down infront of Jiah.  
"My name is Caleb Kruger…what's yours?"

"Jiah...Jiah Gladius."

"He says his name is Jiah...I think he's one of the bird people…." He looked back at Jiah. "Are you one of the bird people?"

Jiah anxiously glanced at his wings. "Well..I'm…I'm an angel."

The four year olds brow furrowed. "Oh…ok…"

Jiah looked up at them, "We have to go and get my family back."

…

"They got them back. Jiah found us, all of us. In that containment cell. Alistair promptly vacated his body. I suppose it was nice to see Erik and Caleb finally reunited with their true Father and not the demon that had been inhabiting him for the past year."

Castiel looked down at his hands. He glanced over at the stack of board games in the corner of the room before looking back down at his hands again. "You knew Caleb. When he grew up. He became a hunter. One of your Fathers most trusted allies. Meg killed him as a threat to John, back when she wanted the colt."

Castiel picked at some fluff on his white clothes. "Times only got harder after that. Of course, I was still a child, I didn't understand. But Balthazar…Balthazar saw it all. And it gave him the worst nightmares. Gabriel had to stay with him most nights cos he was so scared of being alone in the dark. He'd probably never tell you that. A few weeks after we all got back, Father went missing. Michael locked himself away from us all, focusing on the war and only the war. A few weeks after that Gabriel proposed to Fervailia…of course she accepted….the next day she was killed in battle. Died in his arms." Castiel took a shaky breath. "…Jiah didn't speak for 4 was then that Gabriel discovered that he had been beaten as a child. He killed Forcas. And when he did it it was the eve of Jiah and Balthazar's first battle. He was killed by a rebel…he died in Balthazar's arms….ten years after that Lucifer killed Gabriel…and he fell into the cage with Michael….and two months ago….I killed Balthazar….I'm the only one left."

He swallowed, taking in a sharp breath. "I'm the only one left."

He was quiet for a few minutes, looking around his room in the mental hospital. "Dean…"

He looks up at his friend, The hunter is just standing there, a wide eyed expression on his face. He had barely spoken as Cas had told his tale.

"Dean, I know you had a terrible childhood. I know that and I'm sorry for you. But there is one thing that I need you to understand."

"What?" It was the first word Dean had spoken in three hours. His voice was croaky, dry.

"You spent a long time believing that my elder brothers were useless, 'dicks' as you called them. I just need to make sure that you know that they were the best elder brothers in the world. Gabriel. You said to me that he was a dick, a coward and a no good Trickster. The Gabriel that I knew was a hero. He was the one that protected me and Balthazar _and_ Jiah…he was the one that fell in love with the one girl that was probably his complete opposite. I knew him as the one that sacrificed himself to save you and Sam and to stand up to the brother that did this to us . The brother that tore my family apart."

Dean's eyes softened when he saw Castiel stifle a sob, he stood up from his chair and sat down on the bed next to his friend.

"And Balthazar…you thought he was just a son of a bitch, as you phrased it. He was a loyal soldier. An even more loyal friend….and…and…I _killed _him"

"Cas it wasn't you…"

"Yes it was!" Castiel snapped, looking up. "That was before the leviathans were in me! That was 100% me!"

"Cas for the last time it wasn't you!"

Dean had never seen Castiel cry before then. And he didn't like it when he did. He locked his arm around Castiel's shoulders, pulling him close, trying his best to stop the sobs that were racking their way through Castiel's form.

"I can't be the only one left…"

"Ssh, Cas…"

"I cant be the only one left…" Castiel repeated, clinging onto the hunter tightly.

Castiel looked up when he heard it, the sound of someone laughing softly in the corner of the room. Castiel's eyes widened. He knew he was mad. He knew that he had taken in Lucifer when he had exchanged the madness from Sam to himself. But he looked so _real_.  
Lucifer smiled at him.

"Oh no, Brother….you're not the only one left"

_**Thank you for all of those amazing reviews! I loved writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I know the ending is quite evil and cliffy but I just wanted to end it with Castiel in the mad house. **_

_**Thank you all so much for all of your reviews, **_

_**All the angels, (other than Lucifer) Send hugs!  
Yours,**_

_**PunkVampy.**_


End file.
